


Fait Accompli

by exAm



Category: Death Note & Related Fandoms, Death Note (Anime & Manga)
Genre: (what most would consider an) Unhappy Ending, Additional Warnings Apply, Corporal Punishment, Dark, Dissociation, Gore, Hurt No Comfort, Light acquires PTSD, M/M, Magical Tattoos, Mind Control, Non-Sexual Bondage, Rape, References to Depression, Sexual Coercion, Sexual Slavery, Suicidal Thoughts, Torture, Unhealthy Coping Mechanisms, Unhealthy Relationships, Verbal Humiliation, extreme violence, narcissistic-sadistic Ryuk
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-20
Updated: 2018-12-20
Packaged: 2018-12-21 07:41:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 9
Words: 36,656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11939469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/exAm/pseuds/exAm
Summary: You were wrong to read Death Note as Light’s story. It was Ryuk’s.(For the love of -Kira- read the effin' tags.)“Light thinks it travels faster than anything but it is wrong. No matter how fast light travels, it finds the darkness has always got there first, and is waiting for it.” - Prachett





	1. The Descent

**Author's Note:**

> All the warnings you would expect to go along with a noncon monster/man pairing with plot. I guess you know what you signed up for though.
> 
> Before you jump in here, if you suffer from any trauma or mental illness where depictions of violence and rape adversely affect you; please do not put yourself through reading this. If you are a minor you should really not be reading this. 
> 
> This author does not condone non-consensual acts in real life in any way, shape or form. Seek enthusiastic consent. Consent is sexy. 
> 
> This represents a fully realized timeline all the way from Light Yagami being enslaved by someone he viewed as merely incidental to his own grand storyline to some kind of a unfortunate conclusion I am unwilling to give away…. 
> 
> I do have trouble writing it to post it though. This is basically Death Note despair porn. 
> 
> Anyway, it's a little more than ‘monster kidnaps and enslaves beautiful man’ but that's the lynchpin of the work. Hit the back button if that all sounds terrible to you.
> 
> If it doesn't, carry on~.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ノートを持った事でライトが幸せになろうが不幸になろうがそんな事俺はどうでもいい。  
> Whether Light becomes happy or cursed because he has the note, either outcome is good by me. - Ryuk, Death Note, Original Work
> 
> “Safe from pain and truth and choice and other poison devils." - A Perfect Circle, Pet

  
**FAIT ACCOMPLI**

Light shuddered awake then he closed his eyes tight shut again, wincing against the enormous pain he felt, "Fucking hell," He complained verbosely.

 

A blue misty glow hung diffusely overhead. He felt a balmy, gentle wind hushing against his bared skin. The sodden ground beneath him tremored unpleasantly, moving him back and forth softly in the slightly wet dirt. Yet it did nothing to dislodge him from where cold steel had encased his wrists and ankles biting hard into him. Anchoring him into this unstable ground. He moved forward against absurd pressure. It disincentivized him to even try and struggle against the enclosures. He'd have hurt himself too badly.

  
He had some idea that he knew what could have gotten him into this mess: That traitor Ryuk, a surprisingly twitchy-fingered Matsuda and that cheating asshole Near - who had used the death note to turn Mikami against him.

 

So, he was dead now?

 

He felt much worse than dead; so he must still be alive.

 

But if he were alive, had the showdown in the Yellow Box Warehouse by Tokyo's bayside been a painful, vivid nightmare? It had to have been, right? What an unrealistic way to go out -crawling across the floor in his suit begging his shinigami and his most fervent Kira adherent not to end him.

  
  
His nightmare version of L's waif of a successor had had far too many children’s toys to have been a believable detective. And Teru Mikami calling him trash!? It wasn't in the man. He was a puppy dog for Kira. An absolute heel. It was all too theatrical.

  
He’d never felt pain like this inside a dream before but he’d had a history of alarmingly realistic nightmares since taking on the burden of the Death Note. He was psychologically strong enough to withstand troubles as insignificant as chronic nightmares about being caught and tortured. He'd once resolved he could withstand any trouble, even torture or jail, for the sake of creating his new world, his utopia for all good, normal people. 

 

He'd been working to ensure a new, evolved epoch of humanity. One where the most powerful could find themselves at the top of the heap because of their merits. For being the best of humanity rather than the status quo he'd grown up with. The one where those who had earned their power, had earned it by breaking the backs of the weak and the unlucky.

  
  
This more righteous world had seemed possible and he'd believed only he had the resolve to make it happen. He'd read the damning rules for using his Death Note and he'd thought, "No human will leave as much of a mark on our species as me. In a world where no true justice has ever existed, I can be the one true God who judged the unjust. So what of being haunted by misfortune? So what of coming to dust?"

 

  
It was a strange and inhospitable situation he was in now. Maybe this too was one of his nightmares? Or was it Mu, the darkness and eternal solitude long ago promised to him by Ryuk?

 

In the background, Ryuk’s familiar ghoulish cackling suddenly could be heard. Not dead then. That sounded real enough.

 

  
His feverish mind offered up a comforting explanation. The shinigami had threatened him earlier this week with extreme bodily harm if Light could not comply with and meet his most recent demands for apples. He'd found before that the shinigami was rarely joking when it came to the expectation of apples. Ignoring his duty to procure them for even a few days was the reason his Nintendo DS didn't work anymore. Ryuk took out his frustrations at being forgotten out in passive-aggressive ways, he'd played his handheld console out in a rainstorm and pretended he hadn't understood that water broke electronic devices. He'd made practical jokes at Light's expense, like switching his toothpaste with his hair gel. Ryuk was petty and creative when angered so maybe this was his idea of a humiliating joke? Was it some twisted kind of payback?

 

  
Light couldn’t look down at himself with how tightly he was chained up. For yet another tiff after failing in his role as designated apple supplier this was pretty extreme. He doubted his own comforting first theory more every with passing second he did not startle awake to find himself in the bed of his Tokyo condo.

 

“Ryuk?” He called out loudly. In order to make the dense creature see reason he'd have to get his attention first, “Ryuk! This practical joke is wearing thin fast. Help me up and I’ll go buy you some damn apples.”

 

As he’d expected, the shinigami appeared, materializing out of thin air, and when the creature stood looming above him saying nothing, simply smiling freakishly down at him with his painted black smile while laughing lowly... Light's singular last hope this was a joke or happening within a nightmare dissolved.

 

For the first time since they'd first met, Light considered how truly frightening the death god was. Ryuk was not some human's idealized version of a demon - no pretty blonde lucifer or sparkling imp with a tail. Ryuk was a hulking monstrosity of a humanoid with dull dark blue and jet black skin inextricably clothed in skin-tight black leather decorated with tufts of feathers. He wore a black feather cowl at his shoulders that either complimented or was part of his mishappen raven black wings which could seemingly grow enormous or shrink to nothing at his will. Though human-esque, his features were more reptilian than anything, he'd practically no nose and a set of uneven shark-like teeth. He towered over Light at about eight feet tall. His street-lamp yellow eyes bulged from his clownishly decorated face and red pupils greeted him with inhuman intensity.

  
  
Ryuk was scanning Light’s body with no readable emotion whatsoever. Bright red and yellow eyes had no lids to shutter or moderate his stare. The pupils were moving now but like a chameleon's chaotic twirl, they followed no seeming direction except when they would train on Light's own eyes. Inexplicably, right now, Ryuk was without his typical leather and crow feathers top and the muscles under his blue skin rippled with visible tension with a latent power that coiled visibly beneath his flesh.

 

  
Light felt the bottom drop out of his stomach. This was not like the often silly creature who liked to do handstands and make quips about his actions as he made them. Not his strange friend who he’d expected to appear before him and twist into one bodily contortion after another in celebration of Light promising a fresh supply of his singular favorite fruit.

  
“Ryu-?” The beginning of the name weakly left his lips as he stuttered it in shock. His mouth grown too unsure and wobbly to finish. 

 

“Finally! Light _you were killing me_." Ryuk smacked his own forehead with the palm of his hand in a display of annoyance, "I had to watch you, dull, laying here drooling like a sleeping dog for half a day. Not even undressing you was half so entertaining as to make that worthwhile, I've seen you naked a million times, y'know.” In addition to his unusually threatening demeanor, there was also something off about the death god’s voice. It had dropped down octaves lower than usual. Ryuk cinched his next sentence with a growl that felt like a serrated knife on Light's eardrums, “Aren’t ya wondering why you’re here? Well, it _ain’t_  to fetch me apples at the moment, pretty.” 

 

Not anymore he wasn't wondering, Light thought. Because he was naked after all. So if this wasn’t a very off-brand prank of Ryuk’s - Light was now of the mindset that the less he knew about the situation the better.  Still he couldn't help himself, weakly he asked, "Why..."

 

"You’ve pissed me off proper over this past decade but, maybe, if you keep quiet and do everything I ask; I’ll forgive you for treating a real god like an accessory to your egotistical fake-god bullshit. Otherwise…” The shinigami trailed off and looked now with both eyes focused at his already claw-like black nails and shockingly let a set of larger talons extended slowly behind them as five broad daggers. The action only meant to let Light's cursedly imaginative, inventive brain fill in the blanks.

 

Light swallowed and nodded his head. Ryuk was acting nothing as he’d ever seen before. Yes, the shinigami had made threats before, but they had always had seemed so half-hearted and playful. The way his friends on the court would yell, 'I'm going to murder you!' as Light invariably kicked their asses in-game. Ryuk's voice was brimming with malice making it clear his words were serious. Light could not bring himself to speak back. 

 

“You don’t look at all embarrassed to be naked. Ya aren’t even blushing. Not surprising, heh heh. Not given who you think you are.” Ryuk kicked lightly him in the side with a steel-toed boot and Light screamed, even the slight kick felt like it could break him open. “Don’t talk now. Nod in response.” A harder kick. “Yes or no do you use this,” The shinigami gestured slowly at the vulnerable naked body before him as his blades retracted, “to get what you want?” 

 

In any other position, Light would have argued against this degrading accusation until he was blue in the face. Instead, he nodded like a sycophant to a premise he didn't agree with. He was frightened to deny Ryuk's accusation; however, he'd always used the resources of mind to see his plans through to their end. He was proud to think how seduction had only been used a few times in his life to reach a goal. His body had always been a secondary thought to him, one tool amongst many.

 

That kick had knocked the all of the wind out of him though. Light knew Ryuk hadn't used too much of his body strength to deliver it, “I hope you’ve enjoyed that power while you’ve had it.” The shinigami growled to him.

 

Was Ryuk going to destroy his body as revenge for feeling disrespected? Light’s fear caused him physical pain. His heart clenched in his chest as involuntary images of the shinigami now poised above him maiming or dismembering him played in his head. He opened his mouth to protest. Then he paused, unsure if it was worth another meeting of steel-heeled boot to body.

 

Ryuk watched him with sick amusement in his voice, “I can see you want to say somethin'. Speak up and make it fast. You do not want to learn what happens if ya piss me off again.”

 

Light responded through gritted teeth. An attempt to hide the way his jaw was trying to chatter. “Don’t do... whatever this is you are planning, Ryuk. Don't hurt me. We could make a deal. I could take the shinigami eyes. We can discuss something beneficial to us both. Something entertaining for you.”

 

“Heh heh heh! Brilliant," He snickered, "A repeat of your earlier performance, you of all people and already out of ideas? Don’t forget I was there for the entirety of your last pathetic performance. Doing the deal for shinigami eyes won’t matter now that your life on earth has ended. I'm not gonna hurt you.”  
  
  
Ryuk quieted then, he knelt and traced Light’s face thoughtfully with his normal talons. Everywhere he dragged them against him the skin temporarily went numb then he felt pins and needles as the feeling returned in an extremely alarming sensation.

 

"Please. Please. You have got to stop that." Light begged him.  
  
  
Ryuk's eyes dangerously flashed full bright yellow at being told what to do and Light again held his tongue.

 

“Do I? We _are_ here to make a deal. You aren’t allowed to dictate the terms but I think you'll find you will agree to mine.” Light opened his mouth to dissent and found a long finger against his lips shushing him, “Nuh uh. Talk again without my permission. So help me, I will cut that self-righteous silver tongue out of your perfect head.”

  
  
Something about the way Ryuk was wagging his finger enraged him. Light wanted to bite that condescending finger off. He thought the better of it. He scowled up at Ryuk instead, baring the left side of his teeth in half grimace. Ryuk shook his head in response his look souring as if he were dealing with a disobedient child.

 

“You're not home anymore. Try to understand me quickly - Light, you aren't goin' back there again. This inhospitable realm is a neutral midway point between all things in the heavens and hells. There is a gateway to the unknowable nothingness beyond. The gate to Mu. We won't stay. Frankly, the place freaks out even the Gods. So tell me, 'I accept your courtship Ryuk, Line of the Morning Star.' Then we'll flee this shithole together."  
  
  
"Courtship...!?" If Light had thought he felt speechless before at Ryuk's shift in behavior, nothing compared to this moment of realizing what exactly Ryuk had been going for.  
  
  
"Light-o? That's not a friendly suggestion. You'll say it if you want to avoid getting sucked into the void.”

 

Light was flabbergasted. Why would he ever agree to do something that he didn’t know the terms for let alone a courtship, like dating, dating RYUK? Even his fear of getting maimed by claws and talons couldn’t stop him from speaking out now, “ **Courtship**!? What the... _y_ _ou’ve lost your pathetic excuse for a mind!_ ”

 

Ryuk kicked him harder this time in the sternum. His world splintered apart and the edges of his vision went black, it felt like took him ages to inhale again to take in even one ragged breath.  
  
  
When he did so his lungs felt ruined. 

 

“Wrong answer, that's the exact kind of thing that pisses me off," The shinigami says flopping down beside him on the ground to lounge on his side and speak into Light's hair, "Unless you like the idea of learning what kind of fun punishments I can dole out while you are helpless and tied down. Try again.” He ground out through his sharp teeth with mock patience.  
  
  
Unsplit tears were gathering at the corners of his eyes and he felt sick with himself for being this weak. He didn’t want to say the outlandish thing Ryuk had demanded for him to repeat, but he needed to stop testing the shinigami's clearly limited patience before the creature kicked his lungs into a bloody mess or right  out of his chest.  
  
  
Something ever-defiant in him spoke up regardless, “No. NO. Fuck you! I’ll go to this Mu before I let you touch me willingly!”  
  
  
“It's almost  _cute_ you think I would let you have that fate after all I've gone through to get you here.” The shinigami dragged his talon around the man’s left nipple lazily. Light could feel it prick up in response. Despite himself, Light blushed hard at this manipulation.  
  
  
“Continue to refuse me. Fine. I’ve chained you tightly secured to the ground here. You may waste and rot at this midway point of the afterworld. The great dark titan that guards the gate will crush you underfoot. After that, hear me clearly, you will never experience anything half so pleasant as nothingness.,. Look at me, you callous little ingrate." He grabbed Light's chin to direct his gaze. To punctuate how very not kidding he was, "You’d trusted me thus far. Accept my courtship or I will abandon you here to a most horrific eternal fate. I would feel _fantastic_ about that.”  
  
  
“I will never let you have me.” Light whispered defiantly, amber eyes ablaze with his willpower. Any death would be better than being with Ryuk _who had killed him_. His pride as a man couldn't allow for that kind of humiliation.  
  
  
“Suit yourself, don’t feel like I didn’t warn you,” The hulking God practically spat, “I have business to attend to back home. I suppose I'll take some other mortal as my own. You're unusually pretty but your bad attitude is your undoing.” And as Ryuk said and lifted up off the ground to fly away; as if summoned by his explanation - it was the case that a tree like titan entered Light’s line of vision.  
  
  
Its face, if it had a face, was far above his view and could not be found. Every limb was the size of a skyscraper and it was dripping everywhere a black syrup from its twisted and knobby wooden appendages. When it moved, glacially slow, even from a great distance, Light now realized why the ground was shaking.  
  
  
“Ah, you’ve noticed my friend. The silent unnamed titan, guardian of Mu. He prevents would-be intruders. He ignores death gods. We sometimes escort creatures here from other realms to meet an ultimate end. You, as you might be realizing having _died_ , are _not_ a god. He'll realize you are here at some point. See you as unwelcome intruder and when he crushes you... I've heard that you’ll be self-aware bits stuck to his feet for the rest of eternity. As a bonus, you’ll get repetitively burned by acid. Seems like a grand ol' time. Really. Send me a postcard.”  
  
  
For a second Light wouldn’t believe any of it. Then he saw some of the black goo dripping off the titan onto the ground below it, melting a stubby tree as it dripped down onto it, smoke rose in plumes as the wood burned, and as that foot lifted back up. Light examined and thought he could make out in the distance thousands of twitching bits and parts of humans and other sorts of creatures he could not identify  
  
  
"Awful hah, yeah, you'll see there he's not one for hygiene is he?" Ryuk shrugged his shoulders in the air above him then started to fly off again, "Enjoy your eternal solitude as sentient ribbons of flesh on a smelly foot!"

 

“Wait…” He wheezed, the metallic taint of blood was rising in the back of his throat. “Please, please wait. That’s… _I don't want you..._  but that’s…”  
  
  
“Did I say to sputter nonsense words? I did not. Has your memory become faulty? It has not. Human, I am not some otherworldly being of comforting light and infinite mercy. I am a reaper. _I harvest, I take_. Say what I've told you out loud right now and I will come back to free you, but do it right this moment, or I’m gone.”  
  
  
“'I accept your courtship Ryuk, Line of the Morning Star.'” Light spat out angrily, “That’s an ugly, clunky mouthful.”

 

“That’s more like it!” The death God alit on the ground beside him. “There’s one more part of this. You aren’t going to like it, heh. Interrupt me again, continue to editorialize and your pain will not be temporary. Hold still. If you move I’ll make you truly sorry.”  
  
  
Two gigantic human-esque hands came to rest on his torso and Ryuk began to speak in growls and clicks, in what must have been his native tongue. No human could affect sounds so low and guttural, booming sounds, jarring ones. He chanted with practiced rhythm then he took out a long needle from a pouch on his hip hanging from his belt. Light realized it was a tattoo pin when Ryuk pulled a jar of ink out to dip it in. The God spun open the top of a tiny ink pot and careless bit into his own index finger, hard, letting dark blue blood join the jet black ink.  
  
  
“Don’t fidget, this is why you are chained prone. Most of it anyway. That and you look luscious like this, ha,” He said swishing the pin in the dark ink, drawing it up into the tip and testing a prick of it on his opened palm, “I have to work quickly to get us out of here. You agreeing to let me court you is one thing. I still can’t pull you from this realm unless you appear to the barrier as an extension of myself. A belonging, understand?” He started in on the man’s left side, and he worked quickly. For Light it felt like a tiny knife stabbing first once then twice then the pain radiated outwards into his torso.

 

“Stop! Stop!” Light whispered through his tears and struggled violently against his metal restraints. Viewed as a belonging? He couldn't possibly be.  
  


Ryuk put two fingers in front of Lights eyes. Lights mouth dropped dumbly as blades rose from the bed of Ryuk’s already razor-sharp talons. “I’ve told you human, sometimes it seems you'd do better without that contrary tongue of yours.”

 

Light wailed with a mix of anger and despair, but he was holding still for Ryuk now, “Ow, you asshole. Okay? Okay. Fuck! That looks horrible on me. What if it won’t come off again?”

 

“Of course it doesn’t come off; it's a tattoo.” The shinigami cracked him hard upside the head for disobeying and Light growled curse words back at him in response.  
  
  
Lights eyes grew wide as the shinigami brought those deathly claws close to his lips and he caved again, “You're insane.” He whispered mostly to himself, against talons that could undo him, feeling humiliated by this branding. "Oh god. Have you always been this insane?"  
  
  
The whole time Ryuk continued to write his name on his left side Light shook more and more with his growing pain.  
  
  
Ryuk talked ceaselessly the entire time he branded Light. Flippantly explaining that this was the side closest to his human heart and across the realms of the afterlife the heart was representative of the soul. A demon name on a mortal’s right side hinted to owning a soul. He said the way to bind a damned soul was different than a mere tattoo but this was no normal tattoo.

Ryuk worked fast on a shaking canvas but the writing looked perfect, balanced and bold; he’d had tens of thousands of years to practice being quick and accurate with his writing. Light jumped and twitched as the God reached a midway point at his tender waist. “Stop that. You destructive little fool!”    
  
  
Light clenched his lips tight together. He mentally tried to go somewhere else but was not very successful in that attempt. What seemed like a century of fresh pain went by. It took perhaps half an hour though it felt much longer. Eventually, Ryuk withdrew the tattooing needle and said a few more guttural incomprehensible words. Temporarily Light’s pain was replaced with an all over warmth flooding his body.  
  
  
“It’s glowing. Good. I didn’t know if it would work." Ryuk faded in and out, Light's cognition was becoming indistinct through his haze of pain. “Never did it before y’know. Left it up to Justin.” Light breathed heavily; his side was on fire with inflammation from the freshly inked tattoo, the brand.  
  
  
Ryuuk appraised him again, licking his thin lips; savoring seeing haughty 'Kira' clearly marked as his own. He knelt to take Light's bondage apart. Light shivered in autonomic response when Ryuk snapped wrought metal in two like it was a tearable plastic wrapper. “I'm done. **Stand up**.”

 

Light blanched white as his body moved of its own accord and he stood up.  He first examined his left side, from his heart down he recognized the primitive looking text of the shinigami language. The same alien script had been on Misa's note from the dead shinigami, Gelus. “Why?” His voice has gone hoarse.  
  
  
“It serves a number of purposes. I'll demonstrate one, _ **kiss me**_.” He kneeled down closer to him.  
  
  
Light moved as naturally as he would have by his own volition. He kissed the Death God softly on the side of the face then opened his mouth to accept an invasion of the monster’s large tongue. Ryuk licked his petal soft lips thoroughly, making a slow, complete invasion into his mouth.  
  
  
The way Light's body was moving involuntarily at Ryuk’s request again made his head spin; made the world go kaleidoscopic. He could barely handle this sensory overload, it was too cruel, tears spilled down his cheeks and gathered in both their mouths.  
______________________  
  
The kiss was better than Ryuk’d ever imagined as the man trembled in his grasp. Their tongues clashed. Light seemed completely swept up in the act. Ryuk felt a rush of new power. He'd planned this for a long time but to finally _have it_ was perfection.  
  
  
The shinigami had a whole set of new goals now. He was going to make Light moan his name without even ordering it. He was going to do everything he’d ever wanted to Light; as well as all the things he hadn’t thought of just yet. This was his hyper-intelligent human now. Light’s flawless milk tea colored skin, golden-brown eyes and reddish brown hair; the pretty laugh and the bright smile - all of that, his.  
  
  
His prize was beautiful with the edge of being truly dangerous. He was aware that taking Light from back to the shinigami realm was like bringing a viper home.  
  
  
It was a good thing as a God of Death that he was immune to mortal poisons. He ended their first kiss by licking the pretty man’s lips

  
  
When he stood back up again the auburn-haired man spat disgusted, trying to clear his mouth of the spreading euphoric sensation and acrid taste of the alien saliva that had filled his mouth.  
  


Ryuk’s forehead furrowed with annoyance. He’d curb that inappropriate disrespect in due time though.   
  


“Your obedience is one of the effects of the tattoo. See if you can’t figure out what it's for on your own. Also, try not to waste any precious energy thinking about what you can’t change.” He brushed off Lights back thoughtfully dislodging any dust from the floor still clinging to him. “You belong to me properly. We can realm jump together now. I don’t want to take you as mine in this place, even I have higher standards than that. **Hold onto me** ”  
  


Light made a face at the idea of being 'taken' but fastened his arms around him. The boa-soft lengths of Ryuuk’s feathery wings extended, growing noisily far beyond his peripheral vision and Light held even closer as they were lifted into the cool and misty air. In the distance the titan stomped forward. Light shivered in his arms, burrowed his head into the thick black feathers at his shoulder so he wouldn’t have to look down anymore as they flew further upwards. Ryuk could feel the human's heart pounded crazily, he lifted his head once more and screamed through the thinning atmosphere.  
  
  
“Where are we going?” Light sounded dazed but his mind was ever curious. The ‘gate’ to the south in the distance with its alit, shifting glyphs extended as far as light could see in any direction. It was the largest physical structure he’d ever seen. If it was a gate he could not visually find its center or its apex.  
  


“Home,” Ryuk growled and soon Light was gasping for breath, increasingly desperate as the air thinned quickly on their way up. His extremities numbing. His vision would blur out and the rest fell away as Ryuk warped to his home realm.


	2. Takaramono

When Light’s vision swirled back into focus he was in a room altogether too crowded with gaudy junk. He had been laid out against a heap of furs covering a huge round mattress in one corner of this space. Every inch of the room other than the bed had piles and piles of sparkling gems, gold, silver, malachite, vials of amorphous neon colored liquids on black lacquered shelves, bones bleached white with age, opulent older furs and other objects of material excess which were not immediately identifiable to his addled brain.  
  
  
“Ryuk, is this some kind of treasure room?” He asked with both awe at just the sheer amount of opulent excess here and his incredulity as to why Ryuk would have it all to begin with.

  
“It is now that you’re here.” Ryuk held out a jeweled goblet to him. “These are winnings. I'm known amongst my kind for my luck in gambling.  **Drink from this**.”

  
Light's hands clasped the proffered drink in complete obedience and, horrifyingly enough, he downed it without even glancing it to see what it contained. The liquid moved thick in his mouth like syrup slowly dripping down his throat. The taste was tolerable like clove and honey but he greatly feared its potential consequences. 

  
  
“Such a concerned face, Light. Don’t worry; it’s sustenance. It'll keep ya going. The shinigami realm ain’t exactly brimming with things to eat, but I've enough to keep you healthy... for a time.”  
  
  
  
Light couldn't believe that explanation about it being sustenance only. Mostly because he'd never trust anything the shinigami said, ever again.

 

  
Light was still afraid of hearing the answers to his many questions. But his curiosity, as always, burned brighter than his caution. He could not just let this situation remain unclassified. He had to know.  
  
  
  
“You worry about how to keep me alive? I still don’t have clothes on. I’ll die from a large enough change in temperature. Ryuk. What in the _actual fuck_ is your problem right now? Take me home!"

  
  
“Relax, I will find your clothes when clothes are needed. My problem is that you've always been a self-serious pompous prick with the mistaken impression that you were in control of me. You will be cured of that delusion very swiftly. I don't like answering all your questions, _human_. You should at least know that about me by now. As for going home; you are home. Not the palatial surroundings you’re accustomed to, but you’re resourceful in a pinch, you will make due.” Ryuk explained evenly.

  
  
“Wait were you planning for this!? _How long have you been planning for this_?” Light brushed his auburn hair back from his face and caught the god's eyes so his yelling would have the full impact of his rage that Ryuk treat him like this. The shinigami's glowing eyes locked unwaveringly upon his own.

“Depends on what ya mean by that. I chose you carefully enough I suppose. I decided I wanted one of your kind and it turned out you were ripe for plucking."  
  
  
  
"You're a liar. You made me think-"  
  
  
  
"That the note was random? You really believed _the death note_ was random. You should be grateful I was patient with your dramatics while you used my note. After you used the note for five years I could have killed you with this same outcome at any time. I've been patient. I've let you fool around with its power until you lost control of your life. I was not gonna sit around and watch you rot in another cell.”

 

“You said you wouldn’t take my soul!”  
  
  
  
“ _I said_ you’d go to Mu. And go there you did! Well half-way there anyhow. I wasn’t lying 'bout that."

 

“You told me not to flatter myself and think that you chose me!” Light whispered, more to himself than to the smugly smiling god of death, feeling duped. How had he ever been stupid enough to discount his initial feeling, that perfectly logical deduction, that he had been hand-picked by the Death God to have the note? Light was more afraid now, things were starting to make sense fast. “When you've wanted this all along! When you've wanted _me_!”

 

“You seem the most upset about that part. What, ya thought I was setting this all up to eat you? You wouldn’t be much of a meal. Although,” He dimpled the skin in Light's cheeks with three talons carefully pressed, "I'll devour you in other ways."

 

“You can’t have sex. There was that rule against that... Said it was impossible...” Light’s voice had grown devoid of emotion.

 

"News to me. Had you really forgotten I told you some of the rules might be fake? Tell me what are some rules might set a mortal's mind at ease? Or why don't you find out for yourself what all we can and cannot do.” He paused for emphasis then continued wickedly, “Light,  **come press yourself closely against me.** ”

 

With no independent thought, Light slid himself up to Ryuk’s hulking body and practically tried to burrow into it. Against his stomach and through the butter soft hide leather of the shinigami's tufted pants, as the loincloth was pushed aside he could make out a huge appendage under those shiny leather pants. Then he pressed himself against that as well, feeling a rock-hard san Having followed the command to completion he stumbled backward, falling on his ass and back into the embrace of the thick blak furs.  
  
  
Ryuk clapped slowly and sarcastically at the spectacle of Light's fumbling backward. 

 

“Get away from me you _sick freak_!” Light's hissed, outraged to have had to feel it.

 

Ryuk stopped laughing then. Hints of his earlier deadly rage began to surface, “ **Get on your hands and knees, position yourself face down.** I can't believe I have to teach ya not to speak to me so disrespectfully. That should be _obvious since_  I own _your mind_ , human.” Light’s hands dug into the fur and he wished with all his might to move away and Ryuk smacked his ass playfully. Light had a terrible feeling this was a warm-up.  
  
  
"Don't..." Light heard himself distantly.  
  
  
  
"Shame. I'd have liked to leave this skin unmarked. It's a beautiful color."

 

“No, Ryuk.” He begged because it was the only thing in his power there was left to do. “Stop, please.” He could both feel and hear the air crack as the shinigami’s hand zipped through it. Light screamed a deep pain filled him. Then Ryuk’s large hand came down upon him a second time, a third, a fourth, tears leaked from his eyes because his ass felt raw. Any more of this punishment and the shinigami would make him pass out.

 

“Tell me what I want to hear or you'll find it gets much worse,” Ryuk demanded of him like he was instructing a belligerent child.

 

"How could I begin to know what that is?!? I don't have any idea what you want to hear you confusing bastard!" Light replied shakily. He winced. He couldn't keep himself from saying what he meant.

 

He braced himself as the shinigami whipped him brutally three times more. "Do you never learn? Do you have no sense of self-preservation, you can't wait for instructions? Will I have to command you to say and do every little thing? **Let me hear** **something pretty from your pretty mouth. In fact,"** His eyes danced with his amusement at his own cruel genius, **"say those first words you used to seduce the first human who ever saw through your veneer to the monster you are deep down.** ”

 

What in the world was Ryuk harping on now... then it clicked and he understood. Oh god, _L_. No, _not that_. He wants to gag -Ryuk  _had watched them? Ryuk hadn't even been bound to him then!_  
  
  
Yet they issued from his mouth to Ryuk as if they were a multi-purpose greeting, “I should hate you. I know I should hate you for what you've done to me, how you've degraded my character. But it eats at me... I... I want you more than I've ever wanted anyone; I feel closer to you than I've ever felt to anyone else and it's maddening, how you make me feel. That someone like you could ever exist - who wounds me, who thrills me. I never know whether to hit your mouth or to kiss it.” His voice sounded completely genuine like a tape recording of the time he had told it passionately, brokenly to his rival and earned himself a cautious first kiss from the older man.  
  
  
Now, hearing it again, in these circumstances, _directing these words obviously meant for L to Ryuk_ made him almost suicidal with self-hatred.  


"Yeah, you should prolly kiss me, baby. I'm a _God_ after all and I hit back.  **Head to the ground to give me better access to all this**." He rubbed Light's ass which jutted up as he leaned his head down to the level of his hands. All his blood rushed to his head in the awkward position. He could feel the air against parts of him that were rarely exposed.  
  
  
He gasped in shock as the sensation of warm wetness replaced the air. The shinigami laved him with a freakish tenderness with his tongue making his saliva gather in between Light’s sensitive reddened, almost raw asscheeks.   


Light could feel his body responding naturally to this teasing. He didn't want to respond even if it was autonomic. Embarrassed of himself, of the weaknesses of his body he closed his eyes willing himself away from this cavernous yet cramped space. He tried to replace the actor with any good mental imagery from his past. Other partners, any past partner because they had been beautiful, worthy and human. The starlet, the school princess, the successful lawyer, the top detective, all his lovers had had something to offer him. He had wanted them and had enjoyed their pleasure or making them swoon, to varying degrees he'd cared for or, maybe, had loved them. This was so wrong.  


“ _Light-o._   **Keep all your attention focused on what I’m doing to you.”** Ryuk commanded of him saying his name in the same friendly manner he'd always used in the past to get his attention. Light wailed at the extremely jarring, foreign sensation of his mind being psychically forced away from his thoughts of better times he'd enjoyed sexual activity.  
  
  
His attention narrowed down and all he was aware of was the God’s tongue stroking between his thighs, wetting him thoroughly, teasing the sensitive rim of muscle at his entrance and finally sliding inside him. Taking away the last vestige of human innocence he might have claimed to have. He had never suspected he would like being penetrated.  
  
  
The feeling as the smooth muscle moved in gentle massaging undulations inside of him was euphoric. Light began to spasm around Ryuk; the muscle that was expanding within him twitching ceaselessly. When the shinigami’s hand ghosted over Light's now hardened and straining cock and he couldn’t stop from panting out loud embarrassingly.  
  
  
He'd become hyperaware of every little feeling, the lukewarm temperature of the shinigami’s rough hand about his waist, the weight of every finger wrapping around him, and the wet snakelike muscle pushing incessantly against his prostate which he'd never as much as stimulated before. He'd always preferred to be inside his partners, to take the dominant role. Shit. This feeling was blissful, it took all his pain away and replaced it with a need for something he'd never felt before. He groaned as release came to him quick and intense.  


Ryuk pulled away, “You already got off... This body is too easily overwhelmed. We'll change that in due time." Light started to sob and twist from his grasp now that the power of the command had dissipated. " **Relax, will you?** ” He was massaging the length of Light’s torso. He cleaned Lights come spattered chest off with his tongue and kissed him. Making Light taste everything, the muskiness of his violated opening, the sharp alkaline bite of his own semen, and Ryuk’s alien-tasting saliva like nothing he had ever encountered. His thoughts were going fuzzy, he pulled his mouth away from the contact realizing the God wanted more.

  
“Please,” Light begged hazily, head floating from the intensity of that orgasm. “No. Not a second time.”  


The shinigami rolled his eyes, “For a decade now it's been the Light Yagami show.  This isn’t about your wants anymore, hm? See the green vial with gold markings to your left? **Pour some of what’s in there into your hands.** ”

  
Light crawled over to it and unscrewed the cap open and a pungent floral scent wafted up to his nostrils, his entire body responded with a flush of involuntary excitement. His softened cock twitching a bit. “ **Come rub it here**.” Light's eyes train on Ryuk’s exposed freakish-looking member where he is pointing. Surely it would never fit inside of him. 

 

Light put up a brave front despite the way reality was crumbling around him. He glared daggers at the Death God despite the unbeatable effect of the order.  
  
  
The shinigami’s blackish blue member was half the size of his own forearm with purple veins running across. He couldn’t imagine it would fit inside him. Then he gagged thinking about it inside him. Ryuk did not tell him how to rub so he started by violently gripping at the length of him. The creature was not put off seeming unpained. Whip fast, he bucked into the touch and Light winced in expectation of immediate bruising at the force of the action but his hands stayed soft and moist. He continued to cover the area and found that with both his hands wrapped around Ryuk’s cock his fingertips barely brushed each other at some points.

 

“ **That's enough**.” Ryuk ordered then indicated his glistening member. “ **Ride me, show me how well you can move.”**

 

Light crawled to him from off the furs, shuddering in revulsion. Ryuk offered no assistance and the brunette hiccuped loudly as he straddled the Death God's lap and lowered himself to sheath Ryuk's member. Its narrow tip now slid inside him with ease. That part was only as big as the tongue that violated him earlier. The tongue now winding wetly across the back of his neck in encouragement. Light continued to press himself down, past any semi-comfortable point and cried out as he could feel himself stretching past his capacity, he could feel skin inside cracking, “It's going to split me in two!" He was still pressing down, unable to disobey the order despite his all-encompassing pain.   
  
  
"Take your time. You'll adjust." Ryuk soothed. But he took no time himself. Immediately he began to piston his sheathed member causing Light's legs to tremble from the pain, “Chaos,  _yes_. I've always longed to feel these spectacular thighs quiver around me. Look down at how nice and full of me you are.” Ryuk’s voice was deeper and overpowered with lust as he skimmed a finger across the sensitized outermost ring of muscle in Light's anus as it was being stretched tightly outwards around his cock. “What do you humans say about a perfect fit? It's like a glove.”  
  
  
Light refused him the pleasure of looking.  
  
  
" **Look to where we are finally joined, human."**  He order then muttered, **"** Come now, the first time you've had any hint of Godliness inside you and I have to order you to pay attention? You should be lovin' this"  
  
  
Light looked down to where the base of Ryuk's slick appendage had widened his ass, splitting it apart like someone had lodged their forearm inside him and realized he had never truly felt the emotion of hatred until this instant. He had never known what is was like to burn with this mix contempt, horror and vengeful desolation. His will and life were being torn away from him so that he was little better than a doll, a toy for this creature. He thought that if he had the ability that he’d do anything he'd escape Ryuk and when he did, he'd take all manner of revenge on this depraved lunatic for violating him.

 

“I… fucking… hate… you”. Light sobbed and huffed as he worked to slide himself steadily up and down the enormous intruder filling him, his ass was burning from friction inside and his cheeks were bright red from being smacked over and over by the force of the monster’s much larger body.

 

The death god hissed below him bucking up into Light’s receptive hip motions, "Sure, say what you will, you don't grind on dick like you hate me," Light heaved a sob. Ryuk was enjoying the humans emotional little display almost as much as engaging in the act. They moved together slow and steady. Lights burnt sienna halo of hair swayed back and forth and a thin sheen of sweat highlighted the alluring contours of his shaking frame and Ryuk's hand's slid across and down his back, twisted around his waist and settled on his hipbones to feel their lovely obedient shifting as the tension built.  
  
  
A few as of yet unshed tears shone in the corners of Light's eyes glistening like stars. It was everything he'd hoped. Ryuk was almost tempted to admit to him that he couldn’t have found a lovelier creature to debase if he had raided the heavens themselves for one. "Aren't you something? The way you move, such a natural. Worth the wait after all."

 

Ryuk licked some of the salty tears off Light’s trembling lips. He stole another kiss. Light's mouth trembling but opened wide.  
  
  
  
He was nearing his completion now, the sight, sound, and sensations of the young man at his mercy were growing too much for him to handle. His pulsed and twitched inside of the man and Light moaned in spite of himself, jolts of warm pleasure counteracting his feeling of being stretched past his limits.   


The sound of that pretty, helpless moan went straight to the shinigami’s rigid member, he rutted with the human harder then finally he grabbed Light's hips and pushed them down again to take his length to the hilt as he released himself for the first time into his new possession. He came deep inside of Light with an animalistic growl, defiling the human’s depths in a few generous bursts. 

 

Ryuuk spaced out for just a moment at the sheer power of their first experience together and when he came back to himself; Light was still atop him riding Ryuk's wilted cock because of the order, Light's sex had finally hardened again.  
  
  
"Already looking like a good slut for me." He praised, enjoying that the painful sex had excited this response from his slave. He'd imagined he'd have to train that sort of appreciation into him.  
  
  
"Fuck you!" Light reiterated weakly, red-faced from all his crying. 

 

“ **You may stop your writhing and** **rest.”** Ryuk allowed him to adjourn from activity almost regretfully. He could have easily watched that display forever. Light undulating his hips in the dance of their first union.    
  
  
The young man's body drooped backward in total exhaustion. Ryuk sat up to catch him just before he fell off his lap and slammed into the floor. 

 

Then the shinigami indulged his earlier wish, tasting the man's wet and opened mouth in a lascivious kiss. So what if it was a cliche to be yet another demonic connoisseur of the damned; he'd worked hard for this luxury. He watched smugly as the human's tired mind danced on the edge of consciousness. Gently, he guided Light back to the luxurious embrace of black furs and, feeling satisfied with Light's efforts, he used a few proficient strokes of his hand on the human’s still unsatisfied member. Sliding some fingers up inside of Light's body to expertly brush and push at his prostate. These bodies were simplistic, predictable. He watched a tremor in Light’s tired calves as he quickly reached a crescendo and his ballsack contracted.  
  
  
The human gasping loudly painted Ryuk’s hand white with his release then soon fainted dead asleep. Ryuk who had no need for rest held his willful and conquered human gently around his waist throughout his rest and mentally prepared himself to leave his small desert home for the larger shinigami realm. 

 

The Death God could truly not afford to waste any more time. Yet he only wanted to feel Light Yagami breathe peacefully in his arms, nipping, kissing and licking at mindlessly at his sleeping body for a few more hours before he took the next plunge. Leaving love bites as reminders for when he had gone.


	3. Uninvited

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I don’t think you unworthy. I need a moment to deliberate.” - Uninvited, Alanis Morrisette (Freemasons cover)

In the impossible to navigate Shinigami realm there was a ruin that stretched on further than even the supernatural eye could see. At one time long past it had been a glorious gothic palace. Now under the decay of having seen war after war, with little maintenance thereafter, it was progressively wasting away into rubble and sand.

 

The broken stone walls in parts retained the barest remnants of its former glory. Once this had been all been hundreds of kilometers of winding maze-like corridors, high vaulted towers, voluminous rooms, a dungeon and a long-ago raided catacombs.

 

Dead center inside this sprawling, derelict castle there was a stone throne room that only the most foolish of shinigami sought to enter. It remained the most preserved part of any of the castle. The last, and largest, vaulted tower.

 

One could enter this forsaken place for one reason and one alone: To ask their solitary king, the Shinigami King, a massive armored creature strung up by large chains from the ceiling of his throne room for exemption from some rule. Unless the visitor desired to be turned to dust and ash they'd have better come armed with a decent reason.

 

Ryuk’s story had been simple enough. Though he'd been unconcerned with rules and exemptions. He'd tell them he'd wanted to see the old man that ran the place again after so long.

 

Besides, for an eternity he had been hanging around, no questions asked, passing his centuries doing his fated job dutifully. Maybe just occasionally, messing with the other shinigami or creatively screwing around with mortal lives. But these chess games with helpless distant pawns grew tiresome. He might have complained to other shinigami about the rules to fit in with a crowd that liked to bitch. To pass the time while they gambled their eternities away together in their dying rotting world.

 

In all actuality, he could understand and appreciate the usefulness of the rules. They made a sort of shrewd sense to him, in terms of the King being able to keep a tight leash on all of them despite probably being the laziest shinigami in existence. Besides Ryuk's favorite way to spend his time was not forbidden and enforced by the note. He could steal from other shinigami, demons, and what-have-you without any repercussion. The best part was that he had this overlooked crime down to such an art form that no one had yet been able to accuse him of it. Everyone just thought he was a master gambler. Ryuk, though, he was what the mortals called a grifter. The only thing he was a master of was using weighted die. He was, in his own mind, a collector of other death god’s and demon’s neglected fineries.

 

This hobby suited his needs for something to do outside his dismal work. No, he would have never even considered asking from an exemption from a rule. What he might have considered, and what eventually drove him to the decaying palace, was to see if the king had some enticing object that he could take from him. Something nice to add to his collection.

 

Something that would go missing and stay unnoticed.

* * *

He'd managed to make it through the main tower of the castle without being caught. It seemed the rumored guards that would have taken him to speak to the shinigami King to explain himself had he been found were just that - a rumor. He'd pulled the things he'd swiped from the broken down castle from out of his tufts in his wings and pockets in his belt pouches. Some jewels he'd trade to Justin for information. Some beetles for Gook who would probably just eat them, but Ryuk probably owed him for tricking him out of those gilded cards.  
  
  
Then a strange tome that had caught his eye.  
  
  
The book had looked expensive; he wasn't one to read but something about it had communicated it was probably worth something. It had been set apart from others in the king's library and the cover was inlaid with round jewels. The jewels had similar runes to the markings of a Death Note but it was many times as large. It was an illuminated manuscript and he'd briefly flipped through the illustrations of the shinigami's past and recordings of old rituals of rank determination that no longer applied, now that practically no one was left to follow them  
  
  
He flipped through it in his cavernous home. He spoke aloud to himself so confused by its contents. He had never seen anything other than the rule of the note and this seemed to be... the rules for creating the rules? “Says the power of the manual is ultimately meant to 'show the most powerful shinigami the way to domination."   
  
  
"Huh. Domination, hm? Well then, why don't show me the way to someone cute who I can fuck into oblivion. It's been too long.” Ryuk grumbled, half-jokingly into the weird illuminated pages.  
  
  
  
The unusual illustrated death note pushed our from his hands with a gust from some supernatural force. It fell open on the carpeted floor started pouring light while the walls of his cave illuminated and filled with pleasant images of a familiar planet he preyed upon, Earth. Ghostly text appeared on the walls, projected from the book as it lay open on the floor, “Ryuk, Line of the Morningstar your heritage prevents you from having a perfect match. From birth as one of the Lucifer’s many cursed descendants; love is stranger to your kind, son of death and malice, lost prince of hell. Should you so desire it, you need not spend eternity without a mate. We ask you would you take a lower being as your own?”

 

“Okay, projector demon-thing, if I can call ya something so formal." He joked awkwardly. "Last I spoke to my mother I was related to Lucifer by some like 13 degrees. As are... many shinigami. Not exactly some lost prince robbed of a kingdom, you know? More like a lost fourth cousin, if you're feeling romantic. Also... uh, perfect mate? As in... mate to have a family with? I don’t know if you’d know this; I’m not really a picky guy and I'm only lookin' for a bang.”  
  
  
“Your heritage is stronger than you know or you would not even have noticed us. Whysoever would you want something temporary when you can take for yourself a mortal whose fate our powers could upend. Tell us for whom, or for what would you burn.”  
  
  
“Anyone pretty enough? Ha.” Ryuk ventured cynically.  
  
  
"We can find you much more than that - a partner to spend your lonely eternity with. A mortal bound to your immortality."

 

”Im... impossible. We’re not allowed to make such pacts. At best we can hide some quick sexual activity from the King if we're smart about it.”  
  
  
“Not any creature can be held by the power of a Death God that is true. But lies have been told to your brethren. Read carefully our texts. Certain fates are vulnerable to our powers.”  
  
  
Ryuk practically howled with excitement, “Show me a partner in the human world? Better yet. Show me as flawless a mortal there as you can possibly find who is 'vulnerable' to that power of yours. One of those... one of those humans whose unlikely perfection and grace sticks in the minds of even us immortals. That rarer sort of beauty. One for the ages.”  
  
  
The images of the verdant mountains, towering waterfalls and lush valleys of the Earth turned slowly to 360 degrees of a cityscape.  
  
  
An odd name “Light Yagami.” flashed letter by letter across every unusual skyscraper, in every earth language.  
  
  
“Don’t tease me with a name! Come on now! Show me this spectacular human.”  
  
  
“Should you pursue him he will not easily bend to your will. Only in the event of death if you can prevent him from bonding with his destined will you begin to be able to claim him. He will hate you but he will need you. He will ultimately fail to resist you if you have destroyed his connections with other humans and bound him. Do you still want to see him?”  
  
  
“Of course. I may be shinigami but I’m not too lazy for a worthwhile challenge. ‘Sides maybe he'll fail to resist me because I'm so irresistible, huh?!”  
  
  
"He will fail to resist you because will be under our power. Make of this what you will Ryuk of the Line of the Morningstar." Ryuk's face fell that again his joke had gone unappreciated. Anyone would have been able to tell he was the opposite of irresistible.

 

“Wonderful, you don’t have any sense of humor; you still insist upon making up names for me - I can see that our relationship is going to go swimmingly.”  
  
  
Now displayed upon the walls, the distant figure of a man of 20 or so paced the hallways of a humble looking facility. From far away he was a light-auburn haired doll, a boy of implacable heritage though apparently from he was on the distinct island nation of Japan, if his surroundings were any indication.

  
  
  
As he was shown in closer detail, Ryuk’s strange heart nearly stopped beating at the beauty of the lithe but well-built man. His amber eyes lit up under his impeccably styled bangs. “Woah.” He breathed disbelievingly, “I don't think I've ever seen a human with looks so close to seraphim before."

  
  
"It impresses us that you’ve looked upon one and lived to make that comparison. He will be well loved by his kind. He has yet to be conceived. It will be 5 years in the human world and 18 years until he is old enough to make a contract-"  
  
  
  
"By all the hells, to even imagine touching him let alone know he could be mine… You guys are kiddin' me, right? I know you're a big book and ya probably don't understand but I’m a lonely guy, and I always will be, sorta the shtick, and it's sick to get my hopes up like that. I've been sittin' in the dust for a long, _long_ time."  
  
  
“Then we will not mislead you at all, Ryuk. This one may only become yours if you approach him correctly. Light Yagami has a strong destiny for the good of his kind. He is, as you’ve asked, flawless for a human being. It would be harder for us to take over his destiny than most. He could outsmart you; he is even capable of killing you. Should he connect with the right people he is destined to be a great man. One the entire earth will remember in their books, poetry, history and art.”

  
  
Ryuk snorted, but walked to the wall and touched this ‘Light Yagami’. The moving image of whom sat at a wooden desk and attractively laughed at something another human said, “I'd die to make him laugh like that. _What do you sound like, hm beautiful?_ " He whispered to the image. "Let me hear him."  
  
  
  
"You will hear all you want from him; he's got a lovely voice. No death necessary for you to hear it; but some things you must work for. For you to lure him from his human fate will be difficult. Would you take a good leader away from his sheep?"  
  
  
  
"Pft! Who cares what the humans would make of him? Tell me where I sign to keep him as my own.”

  
  
**A brilliant smile belies a dangerous mind.** The text on the wall flashed but Ryuk's eyes were on the human.  
  
  
  
"No need to sign. We are in your possession now. We exist to serve you. The next Shinigami King."  
  
  
  
"Woah there... I have no aspirations to that kind of responsibility." Ryuk said cautiously and put his hands up in a 'slow down' gesture, "I'd like to keep my hands pretty free."  
  
  
  
"Then your powers will not be enough; this human will not bend."  
  
  
  
"Ugh." It figured the prettiest thing he'd ever been told he could have would be annoyingly difficult to get to, "Okay. How will I do this?"  
  
  
  
“You mean how to take him off his golden road to assured happiness? How to sink him down into much darker sorts of pleasures than being a leader for his people?” The polyvocal boom suggested wickedly setting Ryuk’s imagination running wild.  
  
  
  
"Shit." A shiver ran through Ryuk's ancient body from how turned on that idea made him. "I can imagine that. Yeah."  
  
  
  
"We will show you how."  
  
  
  
"Okay." Ryuk inhaled deeply. "What do I do?"

  
  
  
“Patience. You’ll need plenty of patience for this task. You’ll need more power. Much more than you have now, Ryuk, Line of the Morningstar. He will be born in 5 years time. Remember the rules of hell still apply even with our guidance. Shinigami are demonic and barred from haunting children.”  
  
  
  
"He'd hardly be worth my time until adulthood," Ryuk became suspicious again, “Why are you helping me so much?”  
  
  
  
“Our very existence was invoked to help the shinigami prosper. For death may not keep dominion over life if mortals learn how to outsmart it. Your king has grown weak; is cursed. If this mortal lover is what you ask so that you might desire become the new king he is the least of things we will help you attain.”  
  
  
  
“Again you use 'our'? There's more than one of ya in that cramped space? Any particular gender?"  
  
  
  
"We are Legion and we are multitudes outside of the understanding of all but the Elder Gods. Undefined on this plane - we are not inside the King's Manual, but we can reach you through it."  
  
  
  
"Heh. So the power beyond hell exists. I thought Chaos had been a fairytale to make us feel a sense of purpose,” Ryuk seemed placated, “So you guys are sayin’ I wait on this man? What if his kind blow up their earth by that time or something? That’s a pain, y’know,  they're pretty mortal race and all but they're reckless about their world. I swear every fifty years or so I look down there and half of its on fire and they're all doing my job faster than I can get at 'em.”  
  
  
“The human world is in no immediate danger of ending. If you are this concerned, Light Yagami is not your only option-” Images of other mortals going about their day formed a Mobius strip around him, the images shifted with alacrity. All the mortals he was being shown were beautiful.  
  
  
  
But not a single other one struck Ryuk as unapproachable perfection the way Light Yagami had. Whatever all was talking to him from that tome right now had been right on the mark.  
  
  
He waved his had to stop the display, “I've seen enough. Why would I ever need to see anyone else? I’ll gladly wait for that brunette man.” Ryuk promised and was surprised by how motivated he felt.  
  
  
“You've made a very good choice, Ryuk, Line of the Morningstar. That one has rare gifts. Ones that are best not used for the good of humanity. Even if you can claim him in death by binding him to our kind; we’ll need to placate him with a variety of dark magic tools. Will you learn their usage? You can set the people who would help him against him in life as his enemies so he mistakes the strength of their natural connection. And after that?”  
  
  
"Hah! That's the ticket. Figured something was in it for you guys as well. His influence would have worked against your desires, huh? I will learn and I will distract him. Then, after that what?"  
  
  
"You will claim him through a typical courtship. It will only take time for you. With our help he will not long be able to resist."


	4. Hubris

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Through me the way into the suffering city  
> Through me the way to eternal pain,  
> Through me the way that runs among the lost.  
> Justice urged on my high Artificer  
> My maker was Divine Authority”  
> Divine Comedy: Inferno: Canto III

Light had been attemping to care enough to decide between wearing one of the many form-hugging gothic punk outfits Ryuk had left in the room for him... or if he’d be staying naked again today to keep his autonomy intact. Neither seemed to be great options.  
  
  
He had tried some of them on. And had been equally horrified by every option. Who dressed like this?  
  
  
Well Ryuk did. Light had sometimes joked to Misa it looked as if he thought he were the Goblin King from the goddamn Labyrinth.   
  
  
And it had turned out he kind of had been. It didn't change the fact Ryuk has always looked like some washed-up glam rocker who'd wandered into the wrong place, gotten his face smashed during the resulting fight then finally been bitten by a particularly nasty zombie.

  
It wasn’t as if he missed the guy but Ryuk hadn’t been back to get him since the morning after...  
  
  
After the _abominable_ hell which he'd put Light through.   
  
  
Maybe it had been 2 weeks back, but Light couldn't truly be sure. His Speedmaster watch appeared to be moving at double-time. He kept it on anyway, it had seen him through so much in his short life.  
  
  
It seemed the shinigami had been preparing for him to come here all throughout them knowing each other on earth. It made him grow wild with self-derision. He should have known to suspect how deviant the shinigami truly was… there had been signs, red flags - signs enough for the reading impaired, really. He’d been an overconfident idiot. 

Now he was in the bathroom attached to the bedroom full of strange treasures which he was captured by Ryuk in - were to be found all the many of the missing toiletries that Light had accused his girlfriend, Misa of misplacing over the years.

It was strange to have his creature comforts available to him in what must be some different unreachable dimension from earth.  His heart ached for his ex-fiancé. How many times had he chastised her for these things that it turned out Ryuk had spirited away?  
  
  
Everything was here. Silk underwear, woolen socks, black tennis shoes, leather oxford shoes… all of the missing essentials. Why had he been so willing to believe it was her. And she had barely even protested. It was strange to thing someone who worshipped the ground he walked on would have ever done anything but respect his belongings.

 

Why had he not ever thought about the cackling floating creature at his back? He had the most curious mind of anyone he knew. Where had his deeper suspicions gone? It's just that Ryuk... had felt like a friend to him. 

He’d shaved himself clean with an expensive hand-wrought razor and sable brush combination in the mirrored sink which was a over foot too tall for him to comfortably stand at. This particular grooming set had been a birthday gift from his mother, Sachiko. God he’d been so angry at the faux-blonde girl for this particular gift gone missing… she’d accepted it with such regularity. She’d always bought replacements for things that went missing that she’d never touched. She’d been a better woman than he’d deserved.  
  
  
Eventually he’d settled on remaining mostly nude by wrapping his waist in the extra sheet he’d been using to towel off after long baths in Ryuk’s huge circular tub.  
  
  
The water came out a smidge below luke-warm, brown and carrying with it the rust from failing iron pipes. On earth he would have been disgusted, it would have turned him away from bathing but here Light was beyond caring. He only wanted to feel immersed in something other than his suffering, other than the terror that rose like bile in the back of his throat. He let the dirty water soothe him in what he hoped were daily intervals. Without a standard way to tell time he had made a little routine to comfort himself. He read the spines of the books he couldn't touch since he didn't recognize them from earth. He made the bed daily. He cleaned the floors, the bathroom, the tables with washrags. He masturbated as self-comfort and thought of L. L had always been his go-to since he'd first met the man until long after he was gone. L who had made him feel like no one else, whose very presence turned his skin to gooseflesh. They had collided then separated too soon. He'd never know that high again, but he could always envision it.

Anise smelling bubbles formed as his scrubbed away at his skin. He could not remove the remnant feeling off of Ryuk’s claws numbing his flesh in circular patterns nor the cut up sensations in his bowels coming to him in pangs throughout his waking hours.  
  
Still the Death God seemed to given him no normal options for clothing. Everything set aside from him in the drawers made Light grimace. He wasn’t trying to be the front man in a band. And getting fucked by a god of death, while radically abnormal, did not suddenly make him into a different kind of person. He wouldn’t be seen dead in leather and lace combinations like this.

He was dead so that was really saying something.  
  
  
He didn't really need clothes today either, he decided, as he had every day since he'd been left alon. Surely no one but the Ryuk was coming back here, because it was a cave, the location appeared to be situated underground.  
  
  
He also wasn’t going anywhere because he’d been commanded not to leave, not to rifle through the things he did not recognize from back on earth and never to hurt himself. Ryuk had chillingly joked, ruffling his hair with facetious affection, any punishment was his job.  
  


It had proved futile to try to get around this mind control.   
  


Anything the God had ordered of him to this point felt entirely self-directed as Light performed it. Nothing in him fought against the commands after they’d been given which was terrifying. He couldn’t let himself think about the implications of never being able to refuse Ryuk anything again for more than seconds at a time without starting to dry heave.   
  
  
Once about every ten minutes the tattoo on his side pulsed rhythmically. He’d known that was the measure of the pulse of the brand’s giver ever since it had matched up with the low rhythmic thud in the shinigami’s blue barreled chest. He’d even been made to lay down with him listening to it and as the feeling within him and the sound beside him matched up, he understood its meaning.  
  


The tattoo seemed was a magically-imbued brand of ownership, Ryuk had said as much, so if Light had to guess, and he had to, this was a way for him to know the Death God was alive.  
  
  
Alive somewhere and up to something he'd not wanted Light to be involved in.   
  
  
On the right side of the hearth there were a set of mounted weapons on the wall. They were, in order of how terrifying Light found them to be, an enormous scythe fashioned out of the yellowing bone of what could only have been a mammoth or dinosaur, a morning star with spiraled sharp metal jutting from all over the iron ball and an engraved wooden battering ram with bloodstains in the divets of the shinigami lettering covering every inch of it. Light could only consider of the intimate nature of Ryuk’s interest in him and still keep breathing when looking at these things.  
  


Noticeably one weapon was missing. He had no idea what it had actually been but the shape of placeholders for it made him suspect a sword or any long thin weapon. It had just recently been moved from these holsters. Everything but that area was covered the same fine sheen of dust that could be found everywhere in the cavern.  
  
  
So he had Ryuk taking him every which way from Sunday to anticipate to with a queazy stomach and a heavy heart, but he was certain the demon wouldn’t be taking him apart quite like that.


	5. Infamia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "People should either be caressed or crushed." Machiavelli

When he finally showed back up again, the shinigami was drenched from his hair to his heeled leather boots in drying, browning, coagulated blood and the particles of entrails. In his entryway, he dumped a fearsome katana longer than Light was tall as he climbed down into his cavernous home. It clattered against the rug smattering viscera around the room as he slammed the wooden hatched door shut behind him.

  
Light who could be found in a chair in his hearth staring intensely at Ryuk's books which he'd been forbidden to touch (Ryuk couldn't risk him learning magic or other useful information before the man was fully trained in shinigami culture), gasped and sat straight up.

 

"I'm home." He called to him across the room, and looking over at Light, who looked an absolute wreck himself in an entirely different way, he chuckled, "Don't greet me with your mouth hanging wide open. It's unattractive, even on your perfect face. Run go draw me a bath."

 

Light sank a little further into his chair instead as if he could disappear into it, "You're looking more disgusting than usual." Ryuk heard him mutter under his breath. What a bitchy greeting.  
  


" ** _Go_  draw me a bath.**" He barked impatiently.  
  


Wincing at the change in Ryuk's voice - the slowed diction, the deepening of tone which designated a command. Light walked to do as he'd been told, speaking as he did so, "You were out a long time," As he plugged the basin of the tub and set the water on, he continued, "I suppose I don't have to worry I will rot from starvation now or will that remain an issue?"  
  
  
"There'll be plenty for you to eat where we are going in the next few days," He didn't really care if Light was hungry right now; he had needs.   
  
  
Ryuk's commands from before he'd left had included Light staying in place and not harming himself. He'd forgotten to demand the human drink the purportedly vile tasting liquid that would keep him healthy. Light continued bitterly, "I'd never imagined someday I'd be getting to learn how much dying violently seemed preferable to dying from slowly from starving to death. But you... You gave me that."  
  
  
"You will not be dying," Ryuk countered, "No matter how much you wish for it. Not so long as you are mine." The shinigami floated up behind him smearing the wrapped sheet with innards and unidentifiable goo as he pulled the unflattering cloth towards him and it off of Light, "I really hate how you look in this. It doesn't suit you to look so slovenly when there were nice things for you to wear."   
  


"Nice for  _who?_ " Light said apparently angry enough to risk being short with him. A wardrobe had been left for him but it seemed without an order he would not place the clothes on his body, he had too much pride to dress as provocatively as Ryuk would have him. Light still wanted to be the prim and proper leader of the World. It was a lost cause given his new station as Ryuk's sex slave but Light hadn't come to accept that.  
  
  
He was leaning back away from Ryuk in naked disgust. Everything about this exchange was disrespectful to the Death God that owned him, but Ryuk was used to Light being, well, a total cunt.  
  


The shinigami laughed in a threatening tone at his haughty slave. It was a kick in the head knowing he could have him do anything, absolutely anything at all that he desired. He could have the boy clean these blood and guts off him with his smart mouth were he into that sort of thing. He ran one long finger along Light's delicate collarbone, thought of snapping it and chuckled even more. He only wanted to break him just enough. Only dire warnings from the King's Manual against commanding too much, too fast from under thrall keptept the death god mindful of how slowly easing him into this role was best.  
  
  
He knew the smell coming off of him was putrid to the human's nose. Humans hated the smell of rot and decay. He smelled of nothing but that at the moment. His rankness didn't bother him much, though he had a sense of smell, death was a musky intoxicating scent to a shinigami. A little globule of blood dripped down onto Light's face as the shinigami rid him of his janky makeshift cover-up by tearing it off and throwing it over his forearm. He kissed the man's forehead momentarily after that and something gelatanious fell off of him onto Light's bared chest making him gag.   
  


The water running loudly in the background made the only sound in the room as the shinigami considered Light's fit naked form before him. Raking them over him possessively with neon yellow eyes. All captured for his personal enjoyment, the human was already looking defiled, banged up as he was. Light had barely completed his agent field training when he died so he was even more fit than when he'd been a tennis player.  
  
  
Lucky timing, though Ryuk had wanted Light Yagami as a possession for a longer time than the boy could have ever guessed, Touta Matsuda had sent him to the fate Ryuk had wanted for him with this body toned from physical training. He really should send the man someone cute for 23 days as a thank you. Maybe Light's precious little sister for the way he was acting right now.  
  
  
She was too much of an ace in the hole to use for this, but even thinking about it made him laugh. Light scowled.  
  
  
Light's eyes and demeanor hadn't changed nearly enough yet. Though it was clear that he had no power anymore, no kingdom to rule... the confident self satisfied narrowing at the corners that characterized his Kira persona hadn't disappeared.  Ryuk didn't expect him to revert to the wide-eyed ease of his youth, rather he should act more changed by their positions relative to each other, this new power distance was like a chasm between him and Ryuk.  
  
  
And he _just didn't get it._  
  
  
"Do you know who you are?" Ryuk asked him without a command. "Do you _understand_ what you are?"  
  
  
Light's bright eyes caught his wildly and pointlessly defiant, shining with unshed tears at his own not fully processed indignation. Staring silently up at Ryuk now looking at him with a mixture of resignation and deepened distrust, "I will never understand."  
  
  
Light made a permission seeking glance upwards then down again towards the fabric and he gently took the hanging end of the the now ruined bed sheet in Ryuk's right hand and, obviously trying not to involuntarily vomit, lurching and swallowing, he used it to wipe the gunk off his chest. Ryuk laughed louder then at Light's priorities, pulled the fabric back from him, used a clean part of it to wipe Light's face and quickly wiped down his own body onto the rest of the sheet. The shinigami did know there would be no point of bathing if the water was thick with bodily matter. 

Ryuk snapped open his oversized metal belt buckle and stepped out of his patent leather pants, the threading into his chest that kept his shirt in place slinked into his skin and the rest of his dirty clothes were dumped. Nice leather like this was hard to clean but he had Light now. A man obsessed enough with cleanliness that without being ordered to he had cleaned every nook and cranny of every part of Ryuk's place, apart from the objects he'd been forbidden to touch just to have something to do in Ryuk's absence. He'd set him to this job later.

Light was soon bowing down over the water dipping his hands into the basin like a raccoon to scrub the remaining blood off his chest and face quickly enough that the maniacal being couldn't grab him and pull him in. He backed away then, visibly uneasy to get in the tub though he knew that was where this nightmare of a day was going.

 "Come. Get in here," Ryuk said low, the calmness in his voice.  
  


Indicating with a scowl at the guts all over Ryuk with gesturing hands - Light was trying to impress upon him that he was a walking biohazard at present, "No. You said I could still die."  
  


"Fine, you finicky thing, you may hold off for the moment." It was best to let Light have free choice if it didn't cut into Ryuk's fun too much. Better the ability to use the commands hang over the man like a Damocles sword. They should be an incentive, helping Light make the choices that he thought wouldn't anger Ryuk. Light being a perfect automaton was mildly appealing to him. It would break the boy's sense of self permanently though.  
  
  
He'd met the irreparably broken toys of other demons before. While he could enjoy Light's beauty until the end of time either way; he did appreciate the agile mind, and knew it would be a waste of it all to regulate him to being a mere fuck toy. 

"Thank you," Light breathed in relief.

"I said for the moment." He reminded growing short again. The Death God dunked himself in the water which then like seeping tea, went from clear to pink to a dark near blackish rouge. So here he was bathing in the blood of his own father. The heavy symbolism made him cackle maniacally as he washed.

"You should drain it, run it again. A shower would have made more sense. Your wings are still dirty." Light noted absently. He'd been around the shinigami so long that he didn't bother inquiring about this or that particular burst of loud laughter as the God had been given to nonsensical fits of it from the moment they'd first met.

  
"This feels nice, domestic doesn't it?" He retorted, but did what Light had advised because the bath water had indeed grown disgusting now.  
  


"Not even close." Light rejoined with flattened affect and he ran the water again.   
  
  
A few minutes passed as the water refilled. It was only slightly pink from blood now. Light splashed a little of it at Ryuk as if to pretend that whatever, he was over being made to attend to Ryuk naked in a tub. He changed topics, "Want to explain disappearing for weeks only to show back up drenched in blood and guts after I don't know... _raping me_?"  
  


Ryuk laughed, it had only been one week that he'd been gone, the boy was delirious though so this was to be expected. Too much had happened to explain to his slave, especially when he'd gone so long without a break between leaving and coming back, "Too complicated to bother with. You know though, maybe I can show you some of what I've been working on. Come closer to me." He beckons the man wondering if Light would actually come near to him without a full command. Sure enough, the human stared at him across the massive tub somewhat blankly with his honey colored eyes, as if to say, 'yeah, right.' His willingness to obey orders was still better in theory than in practice.    
  


" **C** **ome to me now.** "

 

Light groaned loudly like the spoilt brat he'd always been as his body followed the command. He sank into the water in the large tub then waded a moment towards Ryuk impressing his body against him luridly. Light begged him then, "Stop using this mind control. Please. I'll lose my mind."  
  


 

If the man was going to find a white flag to raise against the magic Ryuk had at his disposal he'd better find a more pertinent one. Ryuk figured Light had been more-or-less insane by anyone's measure since maybe the human calendar year 2004.  
  
  
Of course, the danger of totally breaking the man's mind was there. Surely Light would not be 'losing it' so easily though.

Ryuk set to rubbing the satin soft expanse of the fit human's backside and decided to explain his predicament, just briefly, to him, "Oh? This is the Imperium voice. A more nuanced sort of magic than mind control. You'll act on my suggestions like you had thought them up yourself. It's much the same magic which shinigami can use on mortals when we write their names in the note. It'll only feel insane to you at first because you are aware of the source of the order; I could also write orders on your skin for permanent effect." Light shuddered at that. "Don't be afraid. You'll come to crave the simplicity of this. You've been making all the wrong choices and now you have me to think for you."

"Right, because you've always proved to be the best at strategizing." That earned him a smack on the ass and he shook from the blunt force of it. "How can you do this to someone who doesn't even want you back!? We were good  _friends Ryuk_." Light continued in a frantic begging voice still not seeming to realize he's trying to inspire guilt in a creature who could not experience that emotion.

Ryuk knew what he was doing though and smacked him the hardest he had yet for another attempt at manipulation, this was habitual with Light and the death god would not be having it. Blood red bruises bloomed across the human's ass cheek as capillaries underneath the skin broke. "Your friendship was farcical. Meaningless to other humans let alone to me." He hissed, "I've said it before, I do not care what you want human. I care what you can do for me. What do you think that is?"

  
"...sex." Light spat. "You'll never have it willingly though."

"All of that, yes. It's much more from there to make you fully mine. Even if every action you take from now on serves only me, even if I can make you utterly, pathetically servile, it still won't be enough for my taste. You have to want it body and soul. I'll master you so completely that you will _breathe_ for my sake and take pride in it."

"No pride could ever be found in this." Light whispered to him as the creature's hands clasped around his lightly muscled waist.

"This degrading station does not need to last forever. You will someday stand beside the shinigami Daioh rather than kneeling or staying underfoot. That's what the courtship is for." 

"Daioh... The King. Are you engaged in some kind of slave trade with him, too?" Light grew paler at the thought, "You continue to prove to be more depraved than I would have known to guess at." He judged swiftly.

"Oh, yes. I am keeping you for the Daioh." He let Light grow more uncomfortable before he followed up, louder, "Because I  **am**  the fucking king." He shoved the boy down so he could feel his hardening cock. "As of yesterday. Want to see me do a victory lap?"

  
"I... agh!" Light cried out in protest when Ryuk unexpectedly rubbed the length of his cock between pert ass cheeks roughly. Yet his curiosity was running his mouth, "The blood, all of it is from him?"  
  


"I told you it was complicated, far too tiresomely complicated to share with you, human.  **Shush. You'll let me fuck you now.** " The very idea... that he'd been priming the human for another was preposterous. Ryuk didn't submit to share his things and Light would learn that in time.  
  


Light grew quiet and bared his neck to the Death God submissively for his overlarge mouth to kiss and bite at. As though his body had already learned his master's preferences.  
  
  
Ryuk hadn't been kidding that if Light didn't know the source of the command this wouldn't feel even the slightest bit insane. There would be no way to distinguish if the ache to be filled that Light must now feel burning bright hot inside him -as the shinigami pinned him back against the basin of the tub and recklessly mounted him while splashing nearly half the water out across the tiled floor -no way to ever tell if were Light's own changing desires guiding him to spread his legs and let him inside or an illusion of Ryuk's magic.   
  
  
Light silently cried as they moved together against the warm stone of the basin. Ryuk did not deny him this release. He wouldn't ever because Light's high emotions were fascinating to him and they only added to the death god's pleasure in having him. There were other times Ryuk had seen the man cry before possessing him like this - most times they were nothing but crocodile tears, a skill Light excelled at, but he'd cried for real over the detective, once the high of having won against their cat-and-mouse game wore off and he'd realized he'd rid himself of the enemy but also a loved one; then he'd cried again, over the death of his father, and over the trauma done to his beloved sister at the hands of the mafia.   
  
  
The human played at being merciless but he was entirely capable of love. Nothing that was truly merciless was capable of love.  
  
  
As far as he was aware, Ryuk wasn't capable of love.  
  


He briefly considered calling off the command while his human was midway to climax. It would be beyond hot for him to feel the small thing tussle ineffectually against his talons and hear him cry out for release without a directive. Oh well, he had to resist temptations to endless abuse this power. That could be a game for later.  
  
  
His training of Light Yagami would never succeed if the boy only associated struggle and panic with their union. Just like the Death Note, the imperium voice was only as good as the one wielding it. He wanted to make Light docile to his desires not deliriously fearful of them.   
  
  
Light's eyes were widening as the shinigami edged him closer to another shameful release. Having been told to shut up his only ability to express himself had been left to his eyes. The man could tell entire stories with his pretty eyes, convincing ones, but while being debased and pleasured by something he considered vile they only showed a mixture of anguish and helpless pleasure which sent Ryuk into a frenzy.  
  
  
It was all a blur then, only velvet skin under his large calloused hands, taut heat around his cock, Light's face done up in pink, sweat and bruises, so pretty he could almost kill the human again so he could watch those lively honey eyes go glassy.  
  
  
When he'd finished he realized Light had come at some point during his harsher movements. It made him lick the edges of his shark teeth delighted. More confirmation that Light might be a natural masochist, and that he was as queer as the shinigami days were long; it made sense considering who the boy had been once been created to love. Pityingly those were human destiny things, Light was beyond their reach as his ward, he guessed anyone else who knew might call it a tragedy. No matter now. This one's destiny had been co-opted.   
  
  
"Now that was a proper welcome home. I knew you'd be good at this." He pet Light's cheek. He could only breathe in response. Ah, right. " **You may speak.** "  
  
  
"I hope you die."He sounded adorable, mumbling with ineffectual tired anger.  
  
  
"If wishes were horses, you beggar." Light, who would never have any hope of hurting him let alone killing him, looked dead tired now. " **You'll assist me cleaning my wings**."  
  
  
He didn't bother masking his laughter whenever Light continued to wretch while removing the king's remains from between his black feathers.

____________________________________________________

  
‘Keep calm and carry on.’ The saying is an empty shell of a platitude for the easily lead but he needs something like the UK's wartime motivation. His mind is at odds with itself and Ryuk will continue assaulting his body.   
  


Light had to pull himself together, and very quickly, because this meant war. Despite his feelings of being doomed he wanted to fight this. In only the most hopeless of circumstances would someone like himself truly have no options. He will not spend an eternity as sobbing human wreckage. He felt sorry for himself which should be allowed. He'd noted though the shinigami seemed to feast on his sorrows. Any pleasure which could be denied to him by Light should start to be.  
  
  
He scowls angrily clothed now only in humiliatingly tight aubergine calfskin pants with triangular cut-outs running up the entire length past his hipbones he paced and worked. Without underwear even the buttery soft leather chafed him where it was too tight at the crotch whenever he moved.  
  
  
This leather had been painstakingly shimmied into per a command and Ryuk looked about as punch-drunk pleased as he'd ever seen him.  
  
  
"Better than I envisioned. Look at this." He'd enthused and smacked Light's ass fondly. He'd had been faithfully cleaning Ryuk’s complicated outfit after having satisfactorily ordered him about, the shinigami had disappeared into his foyer. Light could hear constant clinking and the sounds of metal on metal from that way. He'd said he'd be sharpening the katana he’d returned with earlier.   
  
  
Light’s circumstances were worse than any of the wildest worst case scenarios he'd ever theorized for having used the note (he shone Ryuk’s leather diligently with a cloth) but if there were any way out of this mess (he scrubbed down the soles of his boots, picking the gunk out of the divets in the soles with his nails) he was going to find it then kill Ryuk. He'd been willing to be _a matyr_ for his cause as Kira. Not a whore.  
  
  
The creature had shown a recklessness with his body that he couldn't imagine was sustainable. There were scratches and small open cuts left all over his flesh from the Death God's violent ‘affections’. Now he had spent the last several hours making contact with old blood. If it was possible to contract infections when you were already dead, _if it were_ \- he would be experiencing several shortly.  
  
  
When he was finished his task he knew that he should call Ryuk in; that it was what he’d been expecting but since the shinigami hadn’t thought to order it of him, he folded the clothing into his lap so he could pick it back up again should the Death God bust into the bathroom and he sat making only enough noise that it sounded like he was probably still working. And he concentrated on the information at hand.  
  
  
He considered what he’d experienced from the death god to date. An inelegant motif of repeated body-slamming lust every time they were alone together. The Death God came to him demanding instant gratification with no lead up and with all the power to get it however he wanted from Light.  
  
  
He was aware he had be clear-eyed about the situation which is that he was… he was… he started to hyperventilate again thinking about his supernatural rapist.   
  


‘Calm yourself.’ He thought again much more forcefully to himself. Such a contemptibly pathetic saying may have to be his new mantra….

  
_He was owned and_ _wanted by a king_. Like a conviction this thought comes to him unbidden and he shook his head to clear it out. (The dark magic, the tattoo? The hint of pride rising up is not his own.) and his breath catches again. He is having thoughts that are not his own. It hasn't even been that long that he's been under Ryuk's dominion.  
  
  
It was hard to be honest with himself. One small relief was that for all of Ryuk’s posturing about hurting him terribly, he had not yet tortured him all that much or done anything close to maiming him, though the tattoo was a grating pulsing eyesore and the monster could not kiss or touch him without leaving bruising and scrapes behind - all black talons and razor sharp teeth that he was.  
  
  
An alarming degree of ill-gotten intimate knowledge was held by the death god and evident in the way he'd approached Light’s body. At times objectifying; at times reverent, but always knowing the exact right spots to hit. Light tried not to shiver thinking of that snake-like tongue dipping deeply into his belly button, an erogenous zone for him.  Embarrassing. He'd moaned too much; felt like such a little bitch. He thought his dick might wilt and shrink back up into his body only recalling it. It was extremely embarrassing to him.

Smartly catering to what Ryuk had been the only power he could first imagine to wield against the Death God. But he'd decided he wanted to figure out another option. Any other option. If he could fight against Ryuk's commands he’d feel less like a marionette.   
  
  
The shinigami had use of this powerful ‘imperium voice’ however, Ryuk was still Ryuk. That meant he was impulsive, easily amused, distractible, forgetful, responded well to flattery, liked joking around in serious situations, enjoyed getting a laugh out of Light and always hated to be kept waiting. All these things were huge personality weaknesses and Light would catalog more as they became evident to him. 

The monster wasn’t hyper-intelligent from what Light had seen from him in the past though he wasn't a total dumb ass. Still with the right information, outsmarting him should be child's play. It would have been already done and over with without a dark magic dictating his actions. He would have stabbed him in back with his own weapon at the first opportunity.  
  
  
There were strengths to consider as well. The Death God had shown him that he had an ability to lie creatively with great consistency and there was his unfortunate awareness that Light's ability to plot depended on his knowledge. He proved he had immense physical strength as well as a command of dark magic and had shown that he was capable of killing other gods. He was not above using the lowest means to get what he wanted...

The lowest available means. This fucking mind control. Ryuk must not have even one iota of moral fiber to have resorted to it.

The Death God didn't feel bad about what he was doing. He was celebrating it constantly. Light wouldn’t have been ordered to dress like a fetish model for his personal enjoyment otherwise. No he wouldn’t capitalize on the shinigami's uninvited lust for him as part of his plan to escape. He was going to force the shinigami to continue to use the voice if he wanted something. The voice disturbed him but it wasn’t truly him making these choices. He could continue to live with himself for knowing that.  
  
  
He’d know he'd lost himself to this dark magic and its sway if the stomach-churning order of sex with Ryuk seemed unquestionable or natural - if it truly began to feel like something he wanted. He knew that was the purpose of the mind control. To normalize what he would never consented to. This was the line he had drawn and this was how he would know if he had lost himself.  
  
  
He’d escape the Death God some way. He’d have to gather more information. There would be an in; some loophole to be found or some oversight to be exploited. No one as disorganized and lazy as Ryuk would have an airtight method of keeping him held hostage.  
  
  
If Light couldn’t walk free from his captor; perhaps, grab a death note, rule the earth from this realm as Kira (okay, a flight of fancy, but why not - Ryuk had once revealed to him shinigami could view any part of earth from look-outs in this world) in the case there was no getting out to this Light _was prepared to kill himself_. He was not a coward and Mu sounded lovely compared to enduring this _thing_ that had him.  
  
  
Another death to be sought after death and there was no honest telling of what would happen if he did. He didn’t like to go into things totally uninformed. Not even death should be a total mystery. For now, the evil he knew was easier to deal with.  
  
  
Which was a better mantra for him than some variation of a wish to stay calm in a new, distressing reality,  
  
_‘Better the devil you know.’_ He thought and that felt right. Ryuk was the devil as far as he was concerned and he'd misjudged the Death God's intentions with him but he knew him very well. Ryuk had been at his side for a decade before this.  
  
  
Light stretched languidly in his chair feeling much better for having decided a way forward. In that movement he caught his reflection in a high-up mirror. His skin had gone as blue-black in patches as the monster's. That thoughtless asshole.


	6. Kingdom Come

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 6 
> 
> "Inequalities of fate are very curious." E.M. Delafield
> 
> Chapter 6 contains graphic violence as well as the grisly death of someone not previously mentioned. You've been warned.

“Stop your wailing. You sound as pathetic as mortals mourning their dead.” Ryuk chastised the crowd that was beginning to gather. Some were crying, mourning their king but here because he had sent Justin with letters for all. To attend their long abandoned gathering space. He called out using their guttural native tongue as he flippantly brandished the sword which had killed their king in the air.  
  
  
He swung it menacingly towards Nu and Midora when they started towards him to challenge him for his place above them on the stage. His stored up demonic power burst forward and channeled through it in visible waves of purple light then swirling around him. As the light washed over them they felt an instant malaise, and became sluggish.  
  
  
  
This stopped them in their tracks as all other shinigami gathered. Satisfied that they were scared enough. He sheathed his sword to start the convincing part of his first speech to his new kingdom.

  
  
“Listen to me! Stop your moaning for that inept sack of shit. Or are we not all of us still Gods here?” He addressed the mourning small group now comprised of 13 of the 15 Death Gods who still remained alive.  
  
  
  
A hush fell over the gathering space. And Ryuk stood on a raised pile of bones overhung by the monstrous white ribs of titanic Leviathans long dead.

  
  
“This,” He held up one of the copies of the death note handbook, “onerous Death Note has kept our proud race caged for millennia. As long as I can remember we have acted like we serve it! But there is a better way. I'm here to show you the path forward from here. We can reclaim our Godhood.”

  
  
The other shinigami, except for Justin Armonia Beyondormason, who had no memory of being any freer than they were now and had no idea what he was referring to seemed perplexed.

  
  
“Follow me as your king and I will make us all true Gods once more.”  
  
  
  
This claim, meant to enliven and inspire the horde, was also greeted with a broad unimpressed silence.  
  
  
"You _killed_  our protector! He held the barrier. You've left us vulnerable to the other realms of fate! We all knew he did nothing else anymore but he was our King. You are irresponsible! And the father of many of us, not just you! That's not the action of a king!" Sidoh said quietly but the other shinigami clapped in agreement.   
  
  
"You are wrong Shidou. As if I was gonna make that kind of oversight. I maintain the barrier between realms now. It's _nothing_ to me."  
  
  
He understood his kind's hesitance to be rallied by him. Their old king, who they'd come to view as their eternal oligarch had died at his hands. When he'd long been a rank six in the past. Such middling power did not command their respect let alone foretell the death their king and Ryuk's succession to the throne. Right on time, two more guests arrived.  
  
  
Light squirmed pointlessly in the vicegrip of the wingless skeleton shinigami Justin Armonia who teleported them through the crowd and onto the stage.  
  
  
“Thank you Beyondormason. Hand my slave over to me.”   
  
  
Their brethren's hungry eyes fell upon his claimed human, suddenly very interested in this exchange.

 

“I present to you the living, breathing proof that I’ve freed myself from the rules of my forebears.”

  
  
Light stood uncontrollably shivering before this small group of monsters, disparate in size and design, in a soft loose black t-shirt held together in parts by safety pins and his dark purple leather pants as the death god passed him off into Ryuk's arms. Their desert realm was freezing cold in the nighttime hours. The second Ryuk let him go he made as if to bolt from him.

  
  
“ **You must stay near to me in the presence of other shinigami."**  He whispered to Light, and then again in his most booming MC voice he addressed the modest crowd in the shinigami language, "Do any of you know what this beguiling creature is?”  
  
  
  
“Kiiiiira.” Bellicose Nu booms from the invisible place she produces sound from inside her thousand-eyed body. She sounds unimpressed and livid, her eyes blink rapidly out of sync with each other expressing her displeasure.  
  
  
“Many of us gambled on your antics with the human for awhile. My pile was on that one; not the albino English boy. Lost five of my best t-rex heads in that bet." Gook leveled a judgmental look at Light who felt extremely overexposed, "You're a little shit at games, human."    
  
  
“He tricked our Rem! She killed herself for a _human's_  sake! Everyone knows who he is.” Hulking Midora slithered forward to add angrily.  
  
  
“Let’s send him to Mu! _Slowly. One peice at a time._ ” Calikarcha chittered with glee at such sadism, his beetle shaped head shook at each beat of his words.  
  
  
Kinddarah, not ever one for words where simply being terrifying would suffice, gave a rumbling growl in Light’s direction baring all her fangs in a violent hiss. Her bony horror of a face made him flinch backwards into Ryuk.  
  
  
“Stand down all of you. I worked hard to get this so-called little shit. If any of you touch him without my express permission I guarantee that it will be the last thing you ever do.” Ryuk swung his katana forward off his back again towards the part of the crowd beginning to encroach of the stage, “You guys think you want to challenge this? I killed the most powerful Death God in the Realms of Fate with this sucker just yesterday. Do not try my mettle. I did not ask who he was. Kira may not be well-liked amongst you but I didn't bring him here to stage a popularity contest. I asked _what_ is he.”  
  
  
“What does it matter? Perhaps he was a terror to his own when he had your note. Now he’s only a dead human who will decay here like all the rest of the mortal creatures who have ever been brought through the portals." Deridovely said.  
  
  
"A walking rotten meat bag. That does not belong in our realm! He'll stink and his flesh will melt and crawl off from his bones.” Kinddara Guivelostain hissed. Even her normal speech felt like getting growled at so in angry she was quite terrifying.  
  
  
“I brought him here over a week ago which - use your eyes- you can confirm by looking for his date of death. Were he like previous mortals stolen and brought into our realm he'd already be deceased. His corpse decaying. He has been bound so he is going to stay as he is right now and he will serve our realm in my name.”  
  
  
A whispering of, ‘ _How_?’ rose up amongst the members who examined Light's name and found that claim to be true.  
  
  
“This is how. **Lift your shirt up Light**.” He flips between their language and Japanese. Light lifted his shirt to show many inches of his toned torso to the shinigami. There was Ryuk’s name in the wild-looking script of the shinigami language. To his human eyes it looked almost like a tribal tattoo. To the gods it read Ryuk’s name in runes as clear as day.  
G  
“That there in case you forget your name?” Gook giggled tilting his cow skull head to one side  
  
  
“We have some papers around that aren’t for causing death, Ryuk.” Deridovely said, tag-teaming the joke. “No need to deface your little toy.”  
  
  
“Pipe down you lot of numbskulls. I'll demonstrate for you since you still are proving dense. **Light, make yourself decent. Tell our audience what you’ve spent today doing for me.** ”  
  
  
Light looks back at him eyes wide enough to silently communicate a horrified, 'please no'. He put his shirt down and immediately started recalling his day without shyness or embellishment in any way, “I ran a bath for Ryuk and cleaned his body wherever he asked. I let him fuck me in a tub until he was satisfied. Then he had me fix up his outfit because the battle had left it dirty.” His face is red when he finished; he slumped forward feeling more violated in the easy recounting of his slavery than when he had when he was doing any of it.  
  
  
While the shinigami speak excitedly with chittering and growling in the shinigami language. Light doesn't even require an order to shrink humiliated into his side. “It’s going to be okay, Light. It's nothing to be ashamed of." He soothes but knows Light would suffer from indignity regardless; it's such a good look for him, and he whispers in Japanese so that no one other than Light can hear him, "This is a temporary position for you to occupy until you've learnt to obey me.”  
  
  
“If you follow me as your new king... I will one day free each and every one of your own Death Notes from the current restrictive manual and its countless rules. You will kill however you see fit - true reapers all of you. You will take out whomever troubles you on your path. How does that sound?”  
  
  
As Ryuk suspected their loyalty to the previous king crumbled as easily as he made this grand sounding promise. It was greeted with cheers, chitters, yelping and clapping.  
  


Please with this outcome Ryuk gathered and held Light to himself, stroking his hair pleased and whispering, "You did very well Light. You've earned your master some of their respect." 

  
  
None of them seemed to notice Justin had long ago gone out the way he came in.  
  
  
Focused as they were on their new King and the angelic-looking human turned inexplicably immortal for his pleasures and use. Light shivered against him. But if the human was afraid now Ryuk figured he was about to shit his pants.  
  
  
Not a one of them mentions the conspicuous absence of Daril Ghiroza either. Two of the most powerful shinigami in the realm are not in this gathering with the rest. Ryuk almost envied his brethren their stark obliviousness.  
  
  
He stroked Light's silken thick auburn hair down the nape of his neck and regarded his subjects. He sent a muted form of his withering magic through his talons to distract his human from the conversation, he'd be focused on the strange way his scalp is numbing against the slide of them, "What. No questions?"  
  


"I've got a question, Ryuk. Why not do it right away. Make us all more powerful this instant?" Shidou asks, his round eyes widening in his domed head.  
  


“What have you all done to deserve it? To prove _to me, your new King,_ that any of you deserve it." Ryuk asked back.  
  
  
Shidou is understandably silent in response.  
  
  
"See, you must earn this. Every one of you will earn it individually or you will not have it."  
  
  
"Whhhhy? You make us more powerful noooow. Weee will helllp you _then_." Nu's hissing boom from the inside of her body was never a pleasant thing to hear.  
  
  
Ryuk had been expecting more questions to be about his beautiful prize than to encounter an immediate power grab. Sometimes he forgot that not everyone valued the same things he did.  
  
  
He'd almost think his kind was blind to the value of his treasure were it not for hungry eyes that were more often mapping Light's barely concealed body than looking at their new King.  
  
  
Then Deridovely asks, "So... how's that human not a mess of rot? How'd you manage that?"  
  
  
He is still talking in his native tongue with fellow shinigami. Light can't tell what any of them are saying. To him it must all sound like arguing. The shinigami language is notably harsh.  
  
  
But he looks at Light, shivering, cold... before a crowd who would learn what it is he has become, but the full admission of it seems unwise.  
  
  
"He is my new Death Note." Ryuk says, twirling a lock of Light's hair.  
  
  
"Huh!?" Gook looked positively baffled.  
  


"Little brother! What kind of bullshit are you feeding us!" Kindarrah screamed.  
  
  
Ryuk shouldn't have opened the floor to questions, he's already far too annoyed to continue, "Call me a bullshitter all you like. The Shinigami Realm is under my complete control. I guess you all might be looking for more speeches about my right to the throne, the true rules of the Death Note, this stunning human, how I came to be here, blah, blah, yadda, yadda. I'm going to have to disappoint you all. Grand speeches were never my forte. My reign is about revenge against the powers have held us for far too long. Shinigami bring death by design, and it has finally come time for us to follow our calling without inhibition."  
  
  
Now, that shut her up.  
  
  
"All of you will join me or I will leave you behind in the dead era of my father's rule, and in much the same state as he is now."  
  
  
He gave his terrifying shark smile, tilted his head expentantly and a cautious smattering of applause slowly grew into celebratory bellows to be freed of their former restrictive king. If everything went well they would know what he meant soon enough.  
  
  
Suddenly Light whispered in fear, "No, no please tell me that who I think." His eyes were trained off in the distance past the crowd.  
  
  
Ryuk had asked for the others to be brought tonight. It seemed where Daril had failed him; Justin had made good.  
  
  
Ryuk just continued to stroke his hair, "Oh, heh. Sharp eye. Yeah. It's him."

* * *

 Mikami Teru was walking in beside Justin Armonia Beyondormason looking refined in gold plate armor and a tunic underneath that. He stands up straight and proud as ever and the two converse in low voices. Teru is even smiling. This human and shinigami pair walk at arm's length apart through a parting crowd.  
  
  
Light's eyes are only one his former partners as Kira and he gathers the loose fabric of his open shirt held together by saftey pins tight at the bottom to hide his skin more from the view of others.   
  
  
Daril Ghiroza flies in alone. And that draws Ryuk's attention far more than Light's precious shocked, drawn face. Draws his attention more than Light's sad attempt at looking more chaste in the clothes that leave him exposed. Has Ryuk's attention more than anything else because Daril...  
  
  
Is missing an important party she was supposed to bring here today.  
  
  
Originally he was going to show his subjects the example of what proven loyalty, such that helped him kill his father, might earn them.  
  
  
Instead he first comments on the absence of one, Kiyomi Takada.  
  
  
"Daril where is your human. I thought we discussed this."

“Yes. I remembered. It broke so I didn’t bring it.”  
  
  
“What do you mean she’s _broken_ I gave her to you a couple days back.”  
  
  
“It was getting too loud.” Daril hissed then started laughing delightedly, her strange laugh, like a human cartoon character of a fuzzy animal, but she is deeply disturbed, Ryuk had always known that “It stopped moving much after I took the tongue.”  
  
  
Ryuk responds with barely concealed rage, his next words quick as throwing knives in his native language, “Are you telling me you’ve destroyed  _the tool_ I gifted you?”  
  
  
“That was a soft creature.” Daril continued,“I removed the eyes as well. Couldn’t even grow them back! Some tool.”  
  
  
He turns to Justin Armonia, “Go. Bring the human back here in whatever form you find her; if things are as Daril has said there is a ritual which must be performed. Leave your servant here; we’ll have to have a chat about the humans later.”  
  
  
He looks down at Light for a moment and wonders if he should order the man to close his eyes when Justin returns. Even he doesn’t want to see what Daril did to Kiyomi to render her incapable of reanimation. Given Light’s history with the woman, it is only fair to see what his toying with godhood had cost others he gave the death note to.  
  
  
Teru is on the stage with them now and Light and he were regarding each other at a stalemate. An unannounced staring contest as Justin went to fetch Kiyomi.  
  
  
He turns back to Daril Ghiroza his lips tightening into a strained smile. He stabs the sword into the ground below and ribs rise up around her and the stage closes in upon her to become a claustrophobic prison. She cannot move one inch. He reaches through the bars to snap off the string of small black pearls she'd screwed into the sides of her skull and loops them around Light's neck humming as thick blue blood pours from the sides of her brain.  
  
  
The other shinigami sit quietly respectful and afraid of their new king’s seemingly unchecked power.  
  
  
They were waiting to be told how to proceed.  
  
  
“My fellow Gods, my brothers, my sisters, I’m sorry this has been a less than enjoyable afternoon. This should have been my coronation. You should have felt ecstatic. There are so few of us left, but, you must know, the rules I make are the only important anymore.”  
  
  
The other shinigami remain quiet for a minute, Ryuk claps twice, “Don't be so cowed. It doesn't suit shinigami. Try and liven up a bit for me - I hate somber gatherings.”  
  
  
More silence.  
  
  
“ _I said talk to each other!_ ” He growls. He takes it as a good sign that soon a whisper starts up slowly turning into a group chat. Predictably it is about Daril Ghiroza and who will be getting what all of her treasures and best gambling bones.  
  
  
“The pearls don't improve this. That other shinigami dressed Mikami like a knight and you have me in front of your subjects looking like a gigolo.” Light whispers angrily, quietly to him under his breath as the noise of the crowd roars back to life, Light’s still stuck close at his side by the command. His weird priorities never fail to amuse Ryuk. But he supposes Light has no idea what all has just been communicated. Has no idea about Kiyomi or why the other shinigami was murdered in front of her peers. Yet, at least.  
  
  
“The words you are looking for are glam rock. You think I stole my look from humans but humans took it from creatures like me. You are _my_ servant dressed for _my_ preferences.” The outfit Justin had given Teru was indeed respectable, though it made him look like an anachronism to his origin, time and heritage. He doubted Beyondormason would use his human for anything but writing documentation and pouring wine. Though he had been the first shinigami to be offered the gift of a changed Human and had chosen amongst the four death note user candidates, Mikami Teru, saying he liked the look of him.  
  
  
  
Justin had also made Ryuk promise that this servant would not be shared amongst them.  


It was an easy thing to agree to. Teru's cold-natured demeanor and refined looks were tempting, Ryuk supposed, but he wasn't desirous of him. He was more desirous of ways to toy with Light's emotions but it was fair enough to cut off one option to fuck with his head for the guaranteed the loyalty of the answer God.  
  
  
What pissed him off the most (now that she was surely damaged beyond repair) is that that Daril had not asked for a similar arrangement for Kiyomi Takada. He wished he could kill Daril a thousand times. The magic for each changed human was difficult and he had had _such plans_ for Light and her.  
  
  
"He looks _comfortable_ too. I'm freezing." Light continued to complain.  
  
  
"No you aren't. **In fact, you feel warm.** " Ryuk commanded bored, like it was an afterthought. And he heard Light intake breath. And stop chattering his teeth as his mind lied to him that it was suddenly warm. The gooseflesh was still visible but he was going to learn how powerful his mind could be.  
 

Time passed. Conversations grow more natural amongst the shinigami. New bets are being made. The topic has already moved to the best mortal realm to harvest from in the winter here. His brethren don't really seem upset anymore. Yet his was not a race of great emotional depth.  
  
  
Daril had lived on the outskirts of the realm but Justin can fly fairly quickly. Ryuk is sure it's a matter of looking though. He isn't sure what he should expect when he returned.  
  
  
Teru had been silent standing a ways from them both right where Justin left him and finally Light whispered to him, with concern, not caring if Ryuk overheard, "Did that strong-armed skeleton demon order you not to speak?"  
  
  
"No." Teru Mikami said. Regarding him with unconcerned venom, looking like he wouldn't piss on Light if he were on fire, "I have nothing to say to you save that I should have deleted you too."  
  
  
Ryuk laughed. What amazing vitriol. Oh man, oh man. Humans really were the best.  
  
  
Light had the humility to look down at his boots and Ryuk considers licking the side of his fallen face. He wonders for a second, if Light in his ego mania, would have thought Teru Mikami would still care for him after he drove the man to a point suicide was his only option.  
  
  
"Teru Mikami. You seem to get along with Justin quite nicely." Ryuk laughs, "It won't be so bad for you. This eternity."  
  
  
"So you own him?" Mikami said to Ryuk, "Justin told me you would make Light Yagami suffer. Thank you. I thought I wanted a better world run by God. But, I would settle for you hurting him every day for the rest of his pathetic existence."  
  
  
Light recoiled from Teru as if hit.  
  
  
Ryuk wasn't here to take lip from slaves, "How dare you speak to your king informally. Your master and I are differently minded about how to own a slave. Which is good for your sake, you seem dull to me. I'm not taking requests. If you speak to me again or deride Light Yagami, who is my property and thus above you in rank, I will punish you regardless of my agreement with Justin."  
  
  
Speak of the devil, the answer God returned in flight carrying something that looked less than human, more than dessicated corpse. Even Ryuk couldn't quite look upon without feeling ill.  
  
  
Light reacted immediated and viscerally, "No. No."  
  
  
Indeed her facial structure was mostly still there... her hair was in tact. "Forgive me Kiyomi, oh god." He dropped to his knees and closed his eyes unwilling to see anymore.  
  
  
"Quiet again now. **Don't look away until I am done.** You didn't do this to her Light. She chose her path as surely as you did."  
  
  
That was ungrateful and aggravating, “Daril Ghiroza. My gift was meant to make our realm stronger, I see I wasted it on you.” He turns to the crowd, “I hate having to make a demonstration like this, but ya know what? The punishment for maiming or killing mortals brought into our realm without your king's permission-“ He holds one hand out towards the skeleton creature.  
  
  
Daril screams as her hands slowly start turning to dust in front of her eyes, “is punishable at the most severe level.”  
  
  
He turns to the crowd as the screaming heightens, Daril's dust is blowing away on the freezing wind towards him and his slave, as the degeneration takes hold of her torso and chest, everything before her head, so that she feels that unimaginable burning until the bitter end.  
  
  
He laughed maniacally. Ah, that felt _absolutely right_. Being King was good.   
  
  
Silence permeated everything save for Ryuk's low laugh. He brushed Daril's dust off of Light’s cheeks and shoulders, then brushes it off himself, as  
  
  
While Ryuk would have wished for less horrid ways to show him the threat they shinigami could actually pose if inspired. He wanted Light to know exactly why he presented his commands as if they were a kindness.  
  
  
Teru's wrongly founded superiority over Light immediatly all but dropped. He wails as he processed that this is the sight of Kiyomi Takada carved up and drained in a viciously uneven vivisection.  
  
  
Her corpse has been rendered eyeless, toothless and missing one hand. Black ink all over her body in shinigami language commands the two humans cannot read says things like, 'cut your hand off piece by piece for me.' The banal, sick cruelty of it is immense even to Ryuk's eyes.

She is still moving though she cannot make noise. Light is silently crying with wide open eyes,  
"Hold her or I can't perform the ritual Justin."

  
  
He touched a flayed shoulder and feels the curl of disgust in his entrails. Daril had been vicious even by low-level demonic standards.

  
  
"The only way to get rid of a Death Note is to burn it." His hand produced black flames, he explains in Japanese before the crowd watching the display, "A human who has been made into this tool follows the same rule and thus the human bound to it will not die." 

  
  
"Kiyomi Takada, Daril's Death Note, you are unbound." Then he said the same ritual the demons said in their executions in the lower realms because he had never meant for this to happen, he had not been careful enough with his choices for who received the humans, "Go now to where unknowable darkness awaits to engulf us all."

   
  
That made two deaths for his young dynasty in one night. One he hadn't enjoyed at all but was an act of mercy. The other a necessary loss to his kind.  
  
  
Both had been preventable. He had paired the wrong shinigami with the wrong human. But how was he supposed to anticipate these things?  
  
  
There were were at least a couple more corrupted humans on their way. Potentially two humans, if one of his brethren could get him to write even a few more names.

 

Ryuk's time as King had better go more smoothly than this if the shinigami race was to thrive, if his true revenge against his father was to be fully realized. 


	7. Fuku wa soto, Oni wa uchi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "For unto whomsoever much is given, of him shall be much required." LUKE 20:48

The last Light saw of Mikami, right before Ryuk abruptly ended the meeting called to announce his ascendance as King, the man had locked his hands over his eyes tightly. He'd been rocking back and forth, chest silently heaving with fear and grief as he silently hyperventilated.   
  
  
Despite what a bastard he’d been to Light before they saw the state of Kiyomi; in that moment Light wished to touch him and comfort him somehow.  
  
  
He knew mere touch could not reconstruct any part of their shattered intimacy. Light knew Mikami wasn't going to be okay. Mikami had shown himself in the past to be much more sensitive than Light had hoped. Though in Kira's schemes this had been a snag - He now felt empathy for the man's deeper level of shock.  
  
  
Because even if he got punched in the face by Mikami for trying it, touching another human whom he trusted after seeing _that_  felt entirely necessary.   
  


If he could only lose himself for a split second... he extended his hand forward with all his willpower.  


Impossible, futile. Even now the force of the command kept him clinging, glued to his callous master's side.  
  
  
Panic overtook him again. Would he never touch another human man again? Would he never feel any kind touch; just an alien body defiling his own? He doesn’t realize what is clouding up his vision until he blinks and two tears fall silent, warm and slow down his cheeks in unison.  
  
  
He blinked harder to will them away.  
  
  
He'd become more delicate for having suffered these horrors than he'd ever imagined he could be.  
  
  
Everything had changed about his reality.  
  
And as determined as he was not to give his Death God captor the sick pleasure of watching him break down, he can't stop these waterworks now. As soon as he's integrated some new terrible piece of information about his new life in the shinigami ream he finds that it only gets worse. Synthesis with the whole picture of everything that is fucked up here makes escape seem impossible, death seem welcome.   
  
  
He had never been some kind of fragile being made of glass, delicate and meant to only be handled with care before this all started. Light had only cried as an adult a few times. During warranted situations and he almost considered it a performance art to make his claim of not being Kira.

 

The depression he'd been visited by lately, this sorrow that rocked him to his core was foreign to him. Accompanied by intrusive thoughts that he deserved this punishment and feelings he should no longer exist. All new but relentless.   
  
  
How else though was he supposed to process the constant despair he felt, this loss of hope and the end to his life's purpose as Kira. Now on top of all that he bears the responsibility for others' unthinkable damnation as well?  
  
  
Injustice is being piled upon injustice. If he could cry his eyes dry a thousand times over that would still not match the depth of his grief.   
  
  
He told himself: A complete loss of control to a discount satan incarnate might do that to any man. Even a great man. Even Kira.  
  
  
To have seen Kiyomi’s death unfold and not been instantly made sick by it… Light doesn’t believe it would have been possible for any other human let alone for her friends... for her lover.  
  
  
Kiyomi had been incredibly important to Kira's cause, he wants to remember her the enviable person she had been on earth, as much as he might have made fun of her for enjoying attention, _the princess of To-Oh, the anchor for Channel 6_ , and never think about what happened today again.  
  
That's more pointless wishful thinking on his part.  
  
The way the other death god creature had killed her, picking her apart like she'd been made of dough instead of flesh and bone. Ryuk had blasely doomed her to that fate by giving her to his violent, hateful subjects for their _use. That was going to stick with Light. How depraved and low the shinigami could sink._  
  
A long time ago, when he was a Sophomore in college, before he'd realized he needed Misa Amane for her unquestionable loyalty far more than he needed Kiyomi Takada for her fierce intelligence, and before he had gotten to know L biblically to discover his own preference was for men; he had once believed if he could have had a family with any woman it would have been her. Kira was in the superhuman business of changing the world forever though. Not a family man.  
  
  
Where Kiyomi had been sharp, ruthless, beautiful, ceaselessly goal-oriented; she had been a peer to him if not his perfect match. He had been disloyal while leading her on.  
  
Maybe, maybe. Maybe, he had been an unforgivable bastard to sacrifice her for his cause as Kira... to think he had not only had he sacrificed her... she had had to suffer here... she had had to _be_ with a shinigami like he had been...  
  
At the time he'd composed the words of her death in the death note he'd suspected that Mello was unstable enough that he might break her mind. The way his mafia bozos had broken his sister, Sayu who'd become wheelchair bound from psychological distress after they'd kidnapped her and terrorized her.  
  
Light thought Kiyomi would be better off not living through that. He'd chosen incineration.

Quick, painless, she'd be remembered for her intelligence and beauty in life. So young. They'd say on TV. Such a waste.  
  
He had been good at justifying every one his murders as well as understanding their consequences on his pysche, but he'd hardly ever suspected he'd be dealing with the people he killed face to face again.  
  
More than the consequences of killing another human being though. Kiyomi's and Mikami's damnation here was the cruelty of death amplified by an eternity of punishment. He could barely start to wrap his mind around it.  
  
This was all his fault.  
  
He had been shielded from how much innocent blood was on his hands; he had been a monst...  
  
He hated that thought right now. It makes him feel like he deserves to be the sort of _wreck_  Ryuk has made of him.  
  
And he had killed all those people for a noble reason. Even if he was dead, and a slave, the memory of 'Kira' would live on in the hearts of his followers and even the nonbelievers would benefit from a safer world.  
  
He is going to break if he can't believe his sacrifice was worth it. He has to fight the desire to fall apart. Does he deserve it? What Ryuk called his position?

No. Not even for having used the death note.  
  
Mikami certainly didn't deserve to be a slave, either.  At least, it appeared his master was less degrading to him than Ryuk was to Light. That's hardly a comfort to him if Mikami is enslaved now for helping Kira.   
  
For believing in Light and his vision of a new and better world.

The man deserves none of this, he'd been a fine lawyer and it's because of _Light's_ machinations that he is here now bowing at the feet of some jangling jewel-encrusted golden skeleton.  
  
Fuck. Again a self-deprecating thought. Light had not ever been one for self-deprecating thoughts.

He knew how Mikami considered Kiyomi a close friend and confident. Whatever they had both last witnessed of her -her body, utterly destroyed almost beyond recognition but still alive when she should have been dead many times over- the way Mikami screamed at the sight of her it sounded like his mind was fracturing.  
  
And if Teru Mikami was here, and Kiyomi Takada had been here, Light could only conclude that Misa Amane would definitely be on her way next. He buries his face into Ryuk's downy cowl as that worry grows heavy on his heart, it would be soon too, because Misa had taken the shinigami eyes twice for him. Dooming herself to an early death. Light probably wouldn't have long to figure out how to handle her arrival.  
  
Was Light responsible for all of this pain?  
  
No, this hell was _this conniving bastard holding him like a damn pet, flying them both to a next destination, where he was surely only going to fucking rape Light over and over again. Because that was who Ryuk had turned out to be underneath the giddy, constant laughter, the dark red pupils of his eyes had been unreadable until too late._

Even if Mikami's shinigami master was not sexually violating him... Light felt he needed to get Mikami out of the shinigami realm. Light owed that to him. Also he had to prevent Misa from arriving in here. This desire free his former Kira proxies took a priority over his own escape.  
  
He couldn't make up for it but anyway he could prevent them having to stay here; he would. He was up against far more than a battle of wits though.  
  
It also seemed much worse than death faced him in the event he failed.   
  
An empathic fear shook through him again as he pictured once refined, petite Kiyomi's ruined, drained animated corpse. This abomination printed in stark relief on the backdrop of his consciousness. Sure to feature in his nightmares. Sure to stay emblazoned there and carried with him like a talisman of his guilt.  
  
Light had never needed fairytales of a pleasant afterlife before he’d been faced with the reality of such a dark, demented one. But wherever Ryuk's black flames had sent her; it had to be better than here.

* * *

 

"Ha ha ha, Alright princess here we are!" Ryuk cackles, "Put the sallow face away. Look alive we're here at our new home. Whaddya think?"  
  
His captive looks around where they've flown to on Ryuk's physics defying wings. They hang high above the ruins of the shinigami's realm's only enormous castle, the stone walls of which are mostly wasted away to nothing, in the very far distance Light is squinting at the one remaining structure, "Wow. Tons of rocks. What a great big pile rubble in the desert. Phenomenal." He grits his teeth and observes sarcastically.  
  
"Tone." Ryuk cautions, "I wanted you to see what this had been first or your spoilt self wouldn't appreciate it when I was done fixing it. Maybe I should make you sleep in the dirt as it is now so you could know how truly lucky, what a pampered thing you are.."  
  
"You're going to do what you want to me." Light replies without inflection. Still Ryuk knows that threat is a good one. Light's automysophobia remains by far his most easily exploitable fear.  
  
"Yeah, that's right, I am," He continued, "So maybe you should play ball." He makes a swinging gesture down, "How large do you think this castle is?"  
  
He pauses and says "Hm," and he starts calculating the scale, "Enormous. It appears to be equal to or a little less large than your ineptitude at being King."  
  
_This little bitch._  
  
Immediately, to frighten him, Ryuk contracts his wings fully into his back and both of them free fall from high up in the air. Ryuk laughs hysterically at the squeal that Light makes, forcibly turning Light's head with his hand so the human has to watch the rubble and sand grow closer and closer at break-neck speed. Right before they are about to smash into the ground below, Light's face about to be decimated into a smear across one of the walls, the shinigami levitates and they merely alight on the desert-surface. Light's heart is beating so hard that it sounds like it's going to bust out of his chest and Ryuk gives the man a dangerous half smile at having earned his terrified respect again, "I warned you that I won't always use something as nice as a command to make you behave.  **Get down from me.** "  
  
Light does so and immediately goes to sit down on a dilapidated half stone wall to rest, Ryuk thinks maybe he should tell him to move then he decides it'll be way funnier if he doesn't.  
  
Ryuk takes his sword a draws a pentagram in the sand. Every line of the upside-down five sided star reads כוכב בוקר or 'Morning Star' in Hebrew, and writes the number DCLXVI at the center, then from a thin leather pouch on his belt he takes a vial of last remaining blood from his father and he pours it in the center looking at his intended partner when he is finished. Light is watching him from the wall with his head leaned forward onto a clenched fist and wary amber eyes.  
  
Ryuk twists his body like he's made of rubber to work out the remaining jitters he has about calling on this particular power and potentially awakening demonic things inside of himself that can never be reversed.

Still, a King needs a kingdom and he has committed himself to this.  
  
He cuts his own hand open at the palm with his sword and kneels down, he whispers to his family line that he has come to claim his title, come to claim his power, come to claim his place.  
  
And a tornado of ethereal black magic swirls up from the edges of the pentagram, the force of it knocks him back and he scrambles quickly up in case he needs to grab Light. Then as it grows thicker and wider into a cloud charged with electricity. Light can be seen jumping off the wall right then and falling on his stomach to shield himself before gusts of wind whip around them both pulling them towards one another, shoving them both into the center of the summoning circle, where it's as clear as it's the eye of a hurricane, as the world quakes, shifts and noisily changes around them, Light yells at the top of his lungs, struggling to his feet, "How are you doing this! What is going on!?"  
  
Ryuk yells back at him, with one hand curled as around his mouth for empathasis, "Let me show you exactly how inept I am!" Then covers his human's ears to save his hearing from the rising cacophony of sound, laughing at how funny he thinks he is and feeling warm from the inside out as latent demonic power in him is harnessed.  
  
The black clouds eventually rise into the air dotting the skyline, sending lightening from cloud to cloud in a gorgeous display and reveal this - the sight of Ryuk's ancestral palace having been perfectly rebuilt but it's completely different than the dark cathedral of death it has been in the past.  
  
They are standing on the edge of the property. Ryuk starts laughing because instead of the old gothic monstrosity with creepy stained glass windows depicting various types of mortal death which he remembered from his earliest years - the castle has been changed for its new owners.   
  
He dutifully brushes Light's hair down and out of his face because it is standing on its edges as if he's put he's finger in an electrical socket.  
  
Light for his part is at a stand still as Ryuk fixes his hair, staring forward and upwards with a dumbfounded expression.  
  
Ryuk feels phenomenal. He hadn't wanted a Japanese castle necessarily, would have envisioned his own lonely childhood home, but the magic was already starting to recognize he and Light as a pair.   
  
"So, this is unexpected, what exactly did you envision when I showed you the rubble earlier?"  
  
"Matsumoto Castle," Light is awed, "I visited it on a field trip once in middle school... It's the only castle I've ever liked..."  
  
"Never heard of it. Nevertheless, it's gorgeous. I approve of your decorating."

* * *

Ryuk finds he doesn’t have to bid Light to follow him when he opens the bulky wooden gate to the castle. Whether curiosity or obedience drives him forward isn’t important. Ryuk can’t wipe the wider than normal grin off his face as footsteps follow him quickly down the hallway.  
  
The second step of courtship for demons from his bloodline is for the partners to shadow one another.  
  
The first step was sex. Any sort of sexual consummation with an intended partner after the intention to court them had been accepted would complete the first step.  
  
He knows that for angels who have a courtship ritual, and for many mortal species with their less formalized courting, sex is the last step to their success.

That seems dumb to him.  
  
What if one performed every step to secure a mate and wound up with someone who wasn’t sexually compatible?  
  
Demonic courtship assured sexual compatibility. Demanded for it happen in order to even work. He laughs loudly thinking of how quickly he could bring Light to orgasm, they were very compatible.  
  
Inside the castle, The floors are all set out according to Ryuk’s memory. Only the windows and vaulted ceilings have changed because of the greatly changed style of the castle. The hallways are still lit with torches and from the grand entryway it takes about 30 minute to walk to the winding top of the castle where the throne room is located.  
  
They walk into together and Ryuk, giddy from how many things are going well for him, grabs Light and lifts him off the floor so his movement is not required then waltzes him back and forth beneath blood-red chandeliers of ascending size. The throne itself is overly wide and is built from the skulls of godly kings and holy men from all the mortal realms.

To shinigami such skulls are worth more than gold.  
  
Light is silent. He is either taking everything in or… Five or so spins into their one sided ballroom dancing he gives a gentle plea, “Ryuk, will you stop it? I need to rest.”  
  
Tired and complacent, Light allows himself to be dipped backwards like a gracious receptive dancing partner and Ryuk sees him eying the chains where his father once hung from. Now they are covered in dried blood, the floors are covered in dried blood too, but Ryuk had burned his old man’s bulbous corpse so the smell isn’t putrid. Especially as the black magic has restored much of what was dilapidated about the throne room.  
  
“What do you think of our castle?”  
  
Light looks at him, “That I hope your bed here is more comfortable than your itchy furs.”  
  
Ryuk cackles and corrects him, “Our bed, Light. Mostly yours. I don’t need to sleep.” He was going to miss Light getting tired when his immortality took hold. Shinigami could of course sleep but it was taken as a sign of pure laziness.  
  
He'd had always been good at daydreaming. It was wild how he no longer wanted for fantasies. Every fantasy he’d ever had could not compare to what was happening for him now.  
  
Even though he had chosen this human to corrupt; nothing could have prepared him for how satisfying owning the soul and destiny of one, Light Yagami, felt to him.

There were all the amusing details of having him too. It was one thing to own a beautiful human. It was another thing to own a beautiful human who had murdered their own soulmate and a significant fraction of the human population in order to achieve the goal of being seen as a God.  
  
He would teach his human so much about the consequences of playing God.  
  
He takes the hint that Light wants to retire though he has no intention to sleep - he is eager to get to bed. Five stories above them an entire floor comprises the master bedroom and he bypasses many things in their new home cutting up the staircase to get to it.   
  
Ryuk wants to explore if he can push Light past the third step in their courtship tonight. Light’s emotionally distraught and his behavior seems just unpredictable enough that he might get him there.

* * *

The moment they make it through the doorway to their bedroom, he's taking the man's clothes off. Light has his hands up as if he wants to push Ryuk away but can't quite will himself to try it.

“Just tonight can we hold off Ryuk. I don’t imagine it’s every day I have to see you kill one of my exes.”

The way Light sounds drained by it; it’s as if it’s exhausted his human's capacity to feel horror. 

That might be nice, really. He could use the low reactivity to give him some piercings in addition to the tattoo. Mark the man up to his liking a bit more. Such a small indignation would be overshadowed by Light’s apparent ruminations about the female human's passing.

“Please let me rest!” Light is begging as Ryuk peels his tight aubergine pants off of him, feeling delighted with Light's easily overwhelmed frame, he runs his hands over Light's luminous skin as he reveals it, thinking about where piercings might go. Definitely he'd be placing one on his small right nipple. He nips at it without warning making the man yelp. He does not pierce the sensitive skin.

Light continues to babble as he is stroked and admired. Ryuk is being indulgent again, letting him talk on and on as if he might have the patience to wait until tomorrow to fully taste what belongs to him again. ‘He still can't understand that I don’t give a rat’s ass about his hang-ups?’ Ryuk thinks to himself.

“What about the courtship?” Light finally says and that gets his attention. Ryuk cackles, lifts and tosses Light naked on the middle of their massive bed. It knocks the breath out of the boy and instead of making sure he's okay, Ryuk goes to look around the room for lube. There should be all sorts of it here somewhere. 

Hearing Light sit up again, the man is rustling against red silk sheets and making a heavy sigh, Ryuk offers him this, “This is our courtship.”

“How is this a courtship? It's not romantic. I understand I can’t refuse you and that I am your…” He swallows, “Slave. But you’ve talked about us becoming partners. As your potential partner, I am asking you to let me mourn Kiyomi and consider what I owe Mikami since he is here and still alive. Please. Just until tomorrow.”

Light’s reasoning is grating to listen to and Ryuk tunes him out again. He can think of situations he'd love to hear Light beg him for mercy. This isn't one of them.   
  
Moreover, him talking about Teru Mikami is stupid. Ryuk isn’t going to allow him more than the most platonic, fleeting contact with the other man.

"Romance is human bullshit," He gathers the chains in his father’s old bedroom that hasn't been inhabited for ages and considers their usefulness to himself and for his training of Light,“You learned to like this sort of stuff, didn’t you? Because of him, hm?”  
  
Reminding his human of his former soulmate’s preferences during sex was probably not the best idea. It makes him wince. Makes Ryuk's own cock wilt a bit that Light's first time was not himself as he'd hoped. He'd remembered believing the boy was so closeted even he didn't realize he was gay... that weirdo British detective took Light's innocence and then the human had never seemed to entertain the illusion he preferred women ever again.

As he shoves the chains aside he can finally see against the wall where there is a wooden and glass domed apothecary. He grabs lube out of it. There’s a good chance, given his father’s connections, everything in here has magical effects. He really doesn’t care what they are though. 

He’s not into the idea of using Light’s blood to fuck him when Light isn't immortal yet, and Ryuk's saliva won’t be thick enough to go for a long time.

Light is softly crying again that his well-reasoned speech for emotional relief is being ignored, “Please.” He tries to convince the shinigami inaction is warranted with the pathetic timbre of his breaking voice.

Ryuk continues, and lifts up the chains, savoring Light’s distress, “I don’t enjoy this paraphernalia all that much myself. I’m only a fan of what it represents - bondage is ultimately about submission. And you will learn submission to me without it.” 

He’s not being entirely honest, but to remind Light of L before their courtship has completed will only prolong is duration. 

It won't do. He won't mention Light's past again.  
  
If Light was hung up on the idea of being with anyone else; he would remain a slave rather than a mate, "Truth be told, my father probably used these on my mother. Which makes them at least 27,000 years old. Gross, right? We won’t use these.” He tosses the serpentine bulk of them effortlessly away into the corner of the room.  
  
He’ll ask a lower ranked shinigami to remove them tomorrow, he doesn't wish to look upon them.

Regardless of origin they are really too tempting.

He rejoins Light crawling with limbs akimbo to where he is cowering away from him on the bed. 

“The best way to enjoy your wielding softness is with no interruption. Your face, when you are trembling with arousal, is not something to be missed." He towers over and grabs Light laving the side of his face with his tongue.   
  
He will take him now in their new, permanent home, “Nothing which obscures this face, your strange, brilliant eyes from me is welcome- like a gag or blindfold. Not even a collar and leash. I want to watch your Adam’s apple bob when you swallow my cum.”

Light's eyes widen in horror but slowly he relaxes in Ryuk's grasp. It's clear as Ryuk kisses him hungrily that he has retreated into himself and is simply allowing himself to be moved, a little more active than a rag doll but not by much, the tears have ceased but his face is streaked.  
  
Ryuk doesn’t imagine that his attempt at creating distance will last very long,“Let’s make a compromise between the way you’ve learned submission and my preferred way of gaining it.”

“ **Lay back on the bed. Cross your arms comfortably above your head just at the wrist. Spread your legs as far as you can without straining them then meet your heels together. Once you have assumed that position you will feel that I have chained your limbs in place**.”  
  
Light's expression is drawn, lips pursed in pain, completely unsexy despite his prone posing, as he complains, "Will you forget you gave me this command as well? I'm still warm."   
  
Ryuk clicks his tongue, commands wear off in 24 hours unless written onto the skin, it's not that he forgot. It's that he doesn't care.  
  
"Heh heh heh, Is being warm mildly uncomfortable for you? My memory is fine, boy. I'll call off commands when I want to. _If_ I want to." He pours the bottle out onto his hand and reaches into the diamond Light's legs are making to wet him where he intends to join with him.   
  
Light's expression changes as Ryuk's digits swivel inside of him, coating him. Light bites his lip looking befuddled by a new feeling as it dawns on him and then chokes on a moan at the barest brush against his prostate.   
  
Ah, a sensitization magic, and this was already going to have been an intense experience for him. Ryuk pulls his fingers out and looks at Light's immediately rigid hard cock, examines the way he is breaking out in a cold sweat. The urgency Light would feel, unfortunately, would make this session the exact kind of session where the third part of their courtship could not be explored.  
  
But, it hardly matters, he thinks, choosing a different strategy, to take the luscious hot flesh in his mouth and listen to his toy as he goes incoherent with pleasure.

This is the first time Ryuk doesn’t need to demand silence from his bratty prince of a human. It turns out that Light, once he is full of him, can’t complete a thought or a sentence lost as he is in the intensity of his amplified pleasure  
  
Light lasts about ten minutes before he ejaculates. It isn’t nearly long enough for Ryuk’s tastes but to his gratification and probably due to the effect of the lube - his human doesn’t beg him to stop and rather rejoins him in a frenzy when he gets hard a second time.  
  
Ryuk would prefer though, to know he doesn’t need magical assistance to bring his sienna haired partner into a sustained state of heady ecstasy.  
  
It allows him to be lazy about the sex. Anything he does, at this point, would feel good for him. Light mewls just from having his nipples gently tweaked. It’s too much of an unfair advantage in bed and that bores him. There’s no great excitement if some pre-packaged magic has done all the work of getting the man off for him.  
  
Even still, filling Light up is a nearly religious experience. This white-hot, blinding tight and pulsing heat in his release hits him like a collapsing star in the center of his chest. After he feels fulfilled, and almost worshipfully grateful while stroking the trembling thighs pressed tightly around him.  
  
In that way the man has retained a little bit of Godhood. The shinigami will never let him get wise to it, "You did good. That was very good. **Any commands I've given have concluded. Rest as you need.** " He laughs because the permission makes Light carefully crawl off him, curl into his side with a pillow and close his eyes. Ryuk keeps his hands on him possessively until his breathing slows with sleep.  
  
With Light passed out, Ryuk digs through more of the restored and added things inside of the castle. His father had destroyed it entirely at the onset of his having been cursed, but here was nearly everything which Ryuk did and didn’t remember. In the study, he thumbs through the tomes and is shocked to see they have completed text in them. Maybe as a kid he’d had the patience to read all of 4 books that weren't full of pictures of hot mortals. He also finds that books that weren’t there before are stocked from the human realm. He finds, fascinatingly, all sorts of things that Light would expect in his home as well. Like a fully stocked fridge, pantry and a dining room. Things shinigami did not need.  
  
There are pictures on the fridge and table of Light’s smiling idyllic family. Ryuk burns them all. These people aren’t important to him and eventually they won't matter to Light either.

And for his tool, mementos could prove problematic.  
  
Unnervingly he finds a floor in the main tower of the castle that is a perfect recreation of the headquarters of the Kira Task Force. He chains the door shut and makes a mental note to have it completely redone. He should really explore every room here before Light can freely go anywhere.  
  
Then there are things he didn't think to hope but he supposes they must have been in dreams he'd had in the past.   
  
Like _apple trees and a courtyard._  

There are unwelcome surprises. But any fixtures and things Ryuk doesn’t want here can be disposed of.  
  
And who was he to complain about the comforts the castle is now populated by? He'd been so wrapped up in his indulgence in Light's pretty body that _he'd very nearly forgotten the appeal of food from the human world_.  
  
He could spend hours going through it all but he needs to go to his old home while Light is sleeping and retrieve the most important thing he owns other than the boy.  
  
He grabs apples for the road from a basket on the island in a kitchen that is reminiscent of Light's shared college kitchen from his time during To-Oh. He doesn't know if what is here will be the last of the food from the human realm but he's never been one for moderation. Besides, now that he's King of the Shinigami realm he can send somebody else to haunt any human they prefer and bring him food.  
  
So he eats most of them loudly and messily as he stands there, juice getting everywhere. He looks down from where it's dripped and sees Light's white cum still on his stomache. He chuckles. Swirls his fingers into it and licks that off too, still warm.  
  
It's a good night.  
  
There is almost no chance the man will wake before he makes it back from his old home but just in case he takes precaution. He pulls a quill and invisible ink off the dresser in the study and goes to paint the expanse of the man’s back with a couple commands that will prevent him from doing anything reckless.  
  
He leaves him a short note as well. Though hopefully he'll be back before he wakes.

 


	8. Rebinding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ryuk has plans. Light has plans. Mikami has plans. Strange shadowy figures in Ryuk's old home have plans.
> 
> Everything goes to hell in a handbasket. But Light has a really cool deconstructed sweater so... there's that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> “Digging to the rhythm and the echo of a solitary siren  
> One that pushes me along and leaves me so  
> Desperate and Ravenous  
> I'm so weak and powerless over you” - A Perfect Circle
> 
> Black Magic (Kill The Noise) Pt. 2 - Kill The Noise

When Light was up again he twined himself in the featherlight weight of silk sheets, tossed the comforter down as it was a touch too hot for his liking, sighed loudly and threw a pillow in the air to catch it again as it fell.

 

“Ryuk,” He said, not seeing him but assuming the monster was somewhere in the massive room with him, or perhaps in the bathroom. He turns over to hide his morning wood. Biology was not desire and he would not have it mistaken for such, “If shinigami don’t need to sleep why have beds at all?”

 

The shinigami had been able to drug him like last night, rewrite his will to compliment his desires and instead of coping with that… he was in here asking pointless questions to try and figure out where his captor was in the room.

 

He felt like a lab rat in a maze where he’d learned the end of every route was something like electrocution or poisoned food. All he could do anymore was anticipate the punishments.

 

This left him with the ineffable feeling of his inherent drive evaporating. If he caved, if he let his will be crushed under Ryuk's metal heeled boots, he’d be exactly like the lab rat giving up in a scenario where there was no reward. ‘Learned helplessness’ surfacing in his own behavior.

 

When no response or movement greets him to answer his pointless question he has a moment of blissful relief. The shinigami is not with him at the moment; he never could resist saying something.  In the safety of this moment he stretches out so that his naked body's outline is completely clear under the silk.  He smiles contented to think Ryuk is missing seeing him being sexy alone. 

 

Last night had been more than pleasurable. Light almost needs to feel that deeply curling disgust that fractures inside him when Ryuk reaches for him without drugs or commands obscuring his reactions to it.

 

But it's nice not to have to see that clown motherfucker first thing upon his waking. 

 

He’s also a little disappointed in himself. Though he’d been drugged last night, he knew he could have been more stubborn with the king. The fact Ryuk controlled other humans Light had known during his life on earth tilted the scales towards more obedience. Light had sunk into his violations of him as if they were some desirable sort of debauchery last night. 

 

He was doing it to survive. This was not forever. Pleasure was not damning on its own.

 

The commands were scarier than the aphrodisiac in the lube had been. Last night might have hurt his ego but he had kept his free will, he hadn’t felt like he wanted Ryuk deep down and with his entire being like he did with a command.

 

Sitting up to greet a morning without Ryuk more or less literally breathing down his neck he next finds a note for him on the bedside table.

 

“I have an errand, my little false idol. Be careful not to overextend yourself, the drug I gave you last night hasn’t worn off yet. Justin will come to guard you during the day should this errand take me any longer than expected. Check the writing on your back to see what you are not allowed to do. If you try anything stupid expect nothing half so pleasant as last night again from me.” 

 

At the bottom of the note he’d drawn a perfectly symmetrical upside-down Pentagram and scrawled his name in Shinigami over it. It was half of the characters on Light’s torso, so probably ‘Ryuk’. Light spits on the note in contempt.

 

The writing on his back, huh? The ceiling in this well-appointed master bedroom is mirrored. He sits up and looks straight up to read it, painted on his back. 

 

‘Writing, reading, self-harm and leaving the main tower of the castle are forbidden. Dress yourself in the clothing at your bedside.’ 

 

He was really expecting more commands. He jumps out of bed, he doesn’t know what kind of time he has but any amount of freedom is precious. 

 

There are new clothes laid out for him as well. Different ones than what he was wearing before. He looks them over and is relieved that they are not all that kinky. He wonders if Ryuk had respected his on-stage complaint during his self-appointed coronation as new king of the realm.

 

He shimmies into black leather pants and pulls a deconstructed grey sweater over his head. He straps on gray mid calf shit-kicker boots and pulls on fingerless leather gloves. He scoffs at the clear lip gloss and black eyeliner on the counter, ignoring it though he knows it’s all been laid out for a reason but the the command says ‘dress’, nothing of make-up. There are layered chain bracelets, and a massive skull pendant necklace with a matching ring. He mostly completes the look the king wants.

 

He goes to head out the door but thinks of the way it feels when Ryuk claws him even gingerly for disobeying. If not wearing a bit of eye make up and lipgloss is really worth pissing off a god with the kill switch to his free will.

 

He backtracks, he finds the eyeliner is hard to use and takes him a couple tries. He looks at today's foreign version of himself in the mirror. The liner is bright blue and makes his eyes look sultry and the gloss enhances his full lips. He swallows softly and musses his bed head hair. 

Looking every inch the 'glam rock’ type Ryuk had mentioned. Though he’d have never chosen something like this for himself, he plans to say something positive about it later in hopes of more modest options in the future. Maybe throw in some bullshit about how only the shinigami should see him in clothing like what he’d been made to wear yesterday. That might work. The tattoo down his side pulses now almost in sync with his own heart rate. It shakes him momentarily, though he should be used to it by now.

 

Ryuk is gone. He should explore things try to find something, anything to hold onto hope he might escape here. Try not to be so depressed.

 

He smiles at himself, camera ready for no audience, but it’s an empty gesture. 

 

He feels fine and he looks more respectable than yesterday. These are all good things.

 

He has nothing to smile about anymore but he does have revenge to plot, however slowly, however unlikely. He will save Mikami and then he will kill himself or he will find some way out of here.

 

He has to move quickly. He has no idea how much time he has.

———————

Mikami is waiting with his strange distant master when Light descends the staircase to the throne room in such a hurry that he almost doesn’t see them.  
  
And when he does, he stops short, amber eyes comically wide. You can almost see his hope shatter in that moment.  
  
Mikami can barely bring himself to listen as Justin rattles off their agenda for the day until the king returns. He is essentially overseeing dozens of menial chores.  
  
Kira looks changed but not unrecognizable. Still, Mikami’s heart aches for him. He had always known they were chosen of the Gods. He’d known it from a young age.  
  
Even if the interest was hardly spiritual; they were in the domain of the Gods. And if it took them a million years - they would become equals or betters. Of this he was convinced.  
________  
Ryuk’s errand should be a matter of a couple hours. His old home is at the edge of the shingami realm and he knows everything still reeks of the repetitious violent sex he’d had to attempt to break in his prize. It’s a pity he’ll have to burn it all now. But he could not go back to who he was before. Could not be tempted by his old patterns of laziness.  
  
He isn’t half a step into his modest home when he realizes there are loud _noises_ inside of his bedroom.  
  
He can hear things clatter and fall inside his bedroom. Ryuk grabs his Katana and observes his mammoth scythe is gone from his wall of weapons.  
  
The clattering continues. Ryuk holds himself dangerously silently aloft. He intends to get the jump on whoever this traitor to his throne turns out to be.  
——————————  
Light is filling the shallow parallel pools that demarcate where exactly the audience can stand behind in the throne room when holding audience with the king, per Justin’s exacting orders. Mikami is silently cleaning the skeleton heads that build the huge throne.  
  
Light wants to make some sort of shitty remark about how there was no need for any of this since the ‘king’ had a little over 10 subjects but something about the proud way the skeleton holds himself tells Light he doesn’t share Ryuk’s broad sense of humor.  
  
when there is a sudden horrible pang in his side where the blood tattoo runs down it.  
  
He steadies himself by kneeling. He does not cry out. This is probably Ryuk.  
  
He pours the water with almost concentration throughout the pangs getting worse and worse, until they are varied, sharp and clear like a lashing.  
  
He manages to say nothing for quite some time this way. Until Beyondormason gets on him for not moving quickly enough.  
  
The pain starts to cascade and Justin Armonia admonishing him, “Your job was to speak sooner! Where is your medicine cabinet, show me.”  
  
Light yells out as the pain freezes him, doubles him over. Mikami rushes over to them both but says nothing; he simply hovers and looks pained.  
  
“Human. Tell me. If our new king dies from your failure to open your dumb mouth; I will sell you to the lowest level of hell at the soonest opportunity.”  
  
“Master bedroom upstairs.” He groans, “Left corner in this.. ugly black lacquered cabinet.”  
  
Justin Armonia appears to barely tamp down the desire to backhand him.  
  
“Mikami, watch this traitorous wreck our king unwisely chose for himself. I have no more time to explain.”  
  
As Justin dissipates from the room, the twinkle of the jewels his body holds at every angle lingers.  
  
And Mikami wastes almost no time before grabbing something out of a small saddlebag at the side of his armor and wafting it under Light’s nose.  
———————————- **  
** Ryuk moves forward to where he hears the clattering coming from inside his room, planning to crawl across his ceiling and drop down on the head of the intruder when a flurry of movement startles him from behind.  
  
Huge fangs drive themselves into his right shoulder. Pale talons pierce his buttery leather and fold into his chest, he’d recognize those hands anywhere.

 

“You killed Osiris,” She roars in his ear, “My father. _Your father!_ The true king of the death.”  
  
“Kindara.” He growls, driving his katana backwards into her upper thigh despite fresh gaping wounds that cause his mind to falter, “Do… Do not force me to make you follow him!”  
  
She’s smart. If she weren’t holding his hands back he could use his new powers to disable her with the same ease he had killed Daril Ghiroza for her pointless wasteful cruelty.  
  
“You’ll be the one following him, little brother. He stripped you of your last name. You are not heir. _You do not deserve the King’s Manual_.” She sinks her fangs into him again and starts to bleed him out.  
  
He thinks of everything he did to get here, of the centuries of planning since being disinherited, of scraping plans for better ones, the slow convincing of the two good shinigami who had helped him carry out the hostile takeover, the addition of a future prince suitable for their realm and desirable in his bed.  
  
His own talons extend from his hands and he is barely aware of himself as dark power bursts out from him knocking her prone. He wraps it from air into steal around her neck, waist and legs.  
  
When Justin arrives, he is breaking bones out of her ribcage for fun. His jewel eyes are typically unreadable but they darken with disgust at the scene.  
  
He reaches out to him like he’s asking for a glass of wine to share. “J…Justin. Whatever you have to help me. Bring it here.”  
  
He grits his teeth.  
  
Of course it had to be the genesis leaches.  
  
As they go to work, he wonders if Light can hear his scream from his perch in the castle  
  
__________________  
Half an hour later when Ryuk is partially healed, he and Justin have been speaking about the renewed palace when he mentions that his slave is with Light.  
**  
** “You did not order them apart?”

 

“No. What does it matter, my liege? What can they possibly do against us?”  
  
“Light Yagami,” Ryuk orders him, very clearly, “Must be kept under tight control.”  
  
Justin’s eyes glint with mirth, “All due respect. Remember their bondage fastens tighter to us with every passing day. They are not merely our slaves, but wefted into our fates - inseparably fixed. A death god and their instrument of death.”  
  
“ _All due respect_ but get this into your sparkly head. Light. Is. A. Genius.”  
  
“For a human, maybe. He is disloyal. Think of it like letting animals play together. Whatever trouble they get into will not take them away from the houses they rely on for shelter and sustenance. Speaking of which, you really need to housebreak yours. He’s useless from what I could see.”  


“You weren’t watching Light Yagami on earth then, were you? I chose him to be mine but he may be the death of me yet. He is not who he would first appear.”

 

“Ah yes. He made something of himself with a power he only held at your behest and now as a result of having used it so liberally - he has become the tool that houses that same power. You’ve put a nicer cover on our notes.”

 

“The power in the death note was only a small part of why Light is still being worshipped as a God on his little planet.”

 

“You are a God-King now. You fear a fledgling of a creature, twenty five years old who could be made to do anything you desire? He knows nothing, he has lived nothing of eternity. He has always been helpless before you and now he always will be. He still has a weak human mind. He hasn’t learned what he is yet but he will. Give it, at most, 200 years, a tiny blip in time to beings like us and he’ll forget this ‘Kira’ business. He’ll live like he never wanted anything other but to be at his user’s side.”

 

“He’s not that easily led. I have to use imperium voice on him for even basic tasks.”

 

“You force him with that powerful magic he can’t resist when humans are malleable to begin with. Even stubborn ones like him.”

  
“What do you suggest instead, if not my imperium voice?”

 

“We should mold them to our liking like water molds rocks into pebbles, slowly, deliberately. You’ll smash him into uselessness if you try to make him into what you want any other way.”

 

“You aren’t even taking advantage of your slave. What do you know?”

 

“I’m not even sure how to best to use him yet. I am still learning about mine.”

 

“So you will make full use of him?”

 

“Of course. Unlike your backwards courtship of that pretty, volatile brunette; the courtship of a pair that already wants each other will be swiftly completed.”  
________________  
  
It isn’t long after they realize that Justin Armonia has fled leaving them well and truly alone together that Light and Mikami sit down on relative sides of the throne room and sigh.  
  
Light calls out, just in case there’s any hope of ever being forgiven by the only other human here, “I failed you back then. Not the other way around.”  
  
Mikami gets up and moves towards him. His punches can’t hurt nearly as bad as Ryuk’s claws, razor blade teeth and talons. 

 

He remains where he is, still positioning himself to be forgiven, “I shouldn’t have said that sort of thing to you, Teru-kun, in the yellow box warehouse. I am the one who should be sorry.

 

“Kira.” The way Mikami says this old name firmly and with such an air of respect takes him aback, “I don’t want to hear you speak like this. I only spoke like that to you so they don’t know, because they cannot know, I’m going to get us out of here.”  
  
Light looks at him only taking a moment more to understand that Mikami had been playing a role.  
  
“Funny. Then we had the same plan. What made you think we even could?”  
  
“When Justin was last drunk he said that he was hoping we would not be taken from them.”

“Did he explain more?”

“Not yet. Justin Armonia Beyondormason drinks heavily and when he does he talks. I'll...wait..”  
  
“And then, you will use this information for us both?”  
  
“Of course. Kira? I serve your ideals. Not these strange ominous monsters. Kira could have used the death note however he wanted. He used it to save the world. You’re a hero. Nate River made me say those things to you. Justin told me he forced all my actions for 23 days.”  
  
“Fuck him.” Light cussed. That little albino pasty-faced cheater. He really did hate him, would trade places with him in a heartbeat and he wouldn't wish his current predicament on anyone else, living or dead.

“We’ll need a way to share information. The only way we are getting out together is if we can collaborate.”

“You attend Justin and he is the king’s advisor. We’ll see each other at times. Ryuk doesn’t use commands all the time. Does Justin?”

“Commands?” The raven haired man is perplexed.  
  
Light stared at him in disbelief. “He doesn’t order you around?”

“He asks me to do something and I’ll try to do it because he’s... well I don't want to find out what happens if I don't. He doesn’t make me do anything. He did take away my glasses because I have the shinigami eyes.”  
  
“But you have his tattoo right?”  
  
Mikami turns around and lifts up his hair. There’s a tattoo in stacks of tiny writing across the shinigami language across the back of his neck. That had to be Justin’s name. It was so ridiculously long. The font of the shinigami writing was almost floral.  
  
“It was on me when I woke up in this place. I couldn’t see it but I could feel it aching.”  
  
Light realizes immediately what is going on, Justin had made Mikami forget his own branding, he almost wishes Ryuk had done the same for him, “Even if you feel like you want to do these things for him. I don’t think that’s really you.”  
  
“What are you saying?”  
  
“The tattoos allow them to control our minds. Can you think of anything you’ve done for Justin since coming here that you didn’t really want to agree to?”  
  
“Yes,” He shuts his eyes against some strange memory of something he’d been made to do, but he doesn’t explain about it. He’s never been a very talkative man. “I can.”  
  
“If you had wanted to refuse him, you couldn’t have done so, and what’s frightening is the commands make you feel like you wanted to do it all along.”

  
“So he’s having me organize his favorite books and pour wine for him?”  
  
“I hope it stays that way. He might be lulling you into a false sense of security. I thought Ryuk’s ultimate goal in life was to eat an orchard’s worth of apples and beat me in Mario Golf every single round. That was before he killed me then branded me like cattle.”  
  
“I thought I was agreeing to the other work… So that skeleton thing wouldn’t expect harder types of labor from me.”  
  
Labor. He wonders if Mikami has seen himself in a mirror? Having experienced a shinigami’s sexual appetite, he decides to be a realist, “You’ll be _lucky_ if its labor.”  
  
“Why? What has he made you do?”  
  
“I thought you knew?” Light bristles. Mikami hadn’t been present for the part of the coronation where Light had been forced to tell a demon hoard he was the slave whore of the new king but he’d mentioned…  
  
“Justin only said the new king was punishing you for being Kira.”  
  
“I don’t think Ryuk’s brand of punishment has anything to do with what I did in my life. It seems focused on his own gratification.”  
  
Mikami’s black eyes widen, “He isn’t… I thought they can’t have…”  
  
“Sex? Surprise. Ryuk likes it _a whole bunch_. Mika-“ The way MIkami suddenly starts shaking like a leaf is too much for him. He grips the other man’s shoulders to still him and feels him melt under his touch.  
  
Those eyes used to look at him like he was capable of anything, now they regard him with a mix of terror, guilt and pity, “I’m sorry. I’m sorry. I didn’t know. And then Kiyomi’s body. Oh my God.”  
  
He wraps his arms around the slightly shorter man, “Don’t think of her like that. She is at peace now.”

 

He hates all this fear souring everything. He wants that reliably worshipful expression back on the lawyer’s face. When they would occasionally meet in private, back on earth, Mikami used to kiss him was like a drowning man getting a hit of pure oxygen. 

  
The man’s head is buried in his shoulder. Light’s grey sweater is damp with his tears. He feels a few of his own forming but knows that he should savor this moment of human touch.

 

He wonders if he can kiss him now. If it’s too inappropriate. If he will allow it anymore.  


Mikami had insulted him on stage to show the Death Gods they were not friends but hadn’t thought carefully about what Light’s life might now be like under Ryuk. 

 

He is at peace with that. He can forgive him for saying those words that had shook him before. He buries his fingers in his lush black hair and massages the shorter man’s scalp coaxingly, “It can’t be helped.It is nothing to me. It is survival.” He’s lying but he feels the shaking stop as he convinces Mikami he is so strong that a monster using him as a fuck toy is not breaking his mind.

 

As lips press hesitantly against his neck he encourages, “Yes,” at their ghosting touch and reaches to pull him up for a real kiss.

  
He’s wet, pliant and so good; their tongues dance as sinuously as those of familiar partners. His dark lashes are so long they brush Light’s own cheeks as he devours that warm mouth. The open wounds there are found but Mikami moves just the same, the blood he can taste there doesn’t make him recoil.  
  
Light gives him a look that says everything.

 

In their high stress states, he realizes sex with each other is more appealing than it has ever been.

 

He knows this man’s fit body though they hadn’t been together that many times in life but their lips join again in a slow, savoring kiss. It’s all so much better than Light remembers. Maybe he simply didn’t know how to appreciate it.

 

“What if they come back and find us?” Mikami asks Light, who is soon undoing the fasteners on Mikami’s armor, “Kira. I… don’t remove it...”

 

Light brings him in for another kiss. He wants him completely naked. A delusional voice in him tells him they might have time. 

 

But… his tattoo has stopped hurting. After a decade of the monster’s company, Light knows the way the wing sounds carrying Ryuk’s wings even from far away but Teru-kun is right.  
  
“Just this, then.” He says, grabbing the ass of MIkami’s pants under his armor. And Mikami blushes prettily and agrees. 

 

When someone calls him ‘Kira’ Light almost always feels like there’s a caged beast inside of him that he hasn’t let out fully and he still hasn’t. He’s allowing it to poke it’s head above the water holding the darker skinned man in a bent over position so he cannot see how bruised Light’s body is. He isn’t methodical about anything he is doing. He barely wets his fingers to open him up. It’s all needy and rough, they are under prepared and overdressed and Mikami. Just. Takes. It. All.  
  
He drives himself over and over into the heat of Mikami who cries out ‘Kira’ in wonderment. When he hears his chosen name said with such fervor, feels this warmth overtaking them both, it’s almost as if he’s free again.  
  
Mikami calls out, frantically, that he is coming. Light catches it all in his hand and puts his wet palm up to the other man’s lips. That earns him a worshipful thank you and the feeling as he licks it up and down with a skillful quick tongue is incredibly sensuous, Light groans, “I’m almost there.” as he moves to pull out.  
  
“No. Please don’t.” A warm soft hand stills over the one pushing off from him, Mikami begs him beautifully, “I want to feel God inside of me.”  
  
Light cums to that. Groaning at the hint of his former glory in Mikami’s glowing praise.  
  
They redress as quickly as they can, panting and looking at each other knowingly. 

 

Light knows this is insanity. He kisses him again as hard as he possibly can and whispers, “I already want you again.”  
  
“I always want you, Kira. I have dreamed of you every day since we first met.”  
  
They settle for another deepened kiss. Light doesn’t even care how the sweater the death god gave him catches on the gold plating of Mikami’s armor. He bites Mikami’s bottom lip and pulls it into his own mouth without breaking the skin.  
  
Eventually Light brushes black hair back into place with his fingers, pulls his sweater from where it is caught on armor, and warns, “You can’t call me that in front of them. They’ll be coming back soon. I can feel him. Ryuk’s pain has ceased entirely.”  
  
“Kira!?”  
  
“Yes, never. Use Yagami-san instead. Something friendly sounding may give you away.”  
  
Mikami looks sad about the distant sounding name, but agrees to it, “Of course. I would never displease you.”  
  
“Displease me? _I’m not like them_ , it’s for our mutual survival.” Light says, “Your instinct to playact that we despise each other is a good one. It’s only that I wish…” He trails off. He has about thirty simultaneous wishes. None of them feel healthy to say.  
  
“Next time we do this, I’m going to worship every part of you like you deserve.”

 

Light tries to believe that could happen but he can’t get very far with the fantasy. He doesn’t think he’ll get to be with Mikami again. It’s very likely Ryuk will find out this happened. His body aches with the parasympathetic anticipation of pain beyond imagining.  
  
He and Mikami are both here in this hellscape behind palace walls though. There might be a way, not necessarily to be with him physically, but to talk with him.  
  
They discuss how to act when the death gods return for them. Mikami waits in the throne room, stoic and unaffected looking as ever. Light parts from him with another kiss and waits the master bedroom. He doesn’t tell MIkami that he’ll have to greet Ryuk in a way that makes him the most unlikely to ask questions. He doesn’t want him to know how far exactly it is ‘his god’ has already fallen.  
  
He swipes on more lipgloss, drapes himself across the bed alluringly but not too obviously so, and scrapes at the rust colored blood from yesterday, knowing even more will join it soon.  
  
He waits so long it makes him angry. He and Mikami could have done so much more.  
  
————————————-  
“Light has shown me he is worth an eternal bond. You plan to mate with Teru Mikami? Come on. You are a God. Ten thousand more like him in every human generation. You should wait, we should corrupt a truly special mortal for you. Teru-kun could be a placeholder.”  
  
“I don’t need another mortal. He contains my death note now.”

 

“Are you certain he’s the one for you?”  
  
“He will be. Do what you will with your tool. I will fine tune mine.”  
  
“Ha, you _like_ him. I thought you didn’t like anyone.”  
  
“He’s proven sharper than I thought humans were.” Justin says.  
  
“Hahahah! What was it that got to you? That cute little mole at the top of his lip? You’re not our realm’s sexless librarian monk after all!” Ryuk laughs and wipes away a tear. He already wanted to see that prim and proper human undone at his brother’s cold metal hands, limping around from his soreness. 

 

Talking like he was better than his Light. Ryuk hoped Justin would become hands-on with him very soon.

  
“You’ll consummate the blood tattoo then?”  
  
“When he offers himself to me, yes.”  


“…You can’t be serious. You can’t imagine a human will feel sexual desire for you without force? They are finicky beings. They only have want for their own kind, until you show them how pleasant it is to try something different.”

 

“I don’t need sex with him so badly that I can’t wait for it. And endless fucking will bore even you. I know it doesn’t seem like it.” Justin is thumbing through the King’s Manual as he says this. 

 

Nothing appears for him inside of it. It only works for the royal bloodline. He groans, his intellectual curiosities left unsatisfied.

 

Beyondormason was wrong. Sex with his prize would never get boring. Ryuk is imagining Light writhing underneath him in forced submission. Always surprised at the heights he reached as his King took him to them.

 

Someday, when they were mated, untold horrification would paint itself in streaks of tears across his perfect face as he realized the imperium voice had been comparatively impersonal.

 

What such a complete claiming would feel like to him if not the purest form of enjoyment?  
  
“Light is perfect for me.” He says, doing a cartwheel to work his cascade of feelings from thinking about his slave.

 

“Be careful you don’t fall in love with him.”  
  
“Oh no, heh heheh!” He cackles, “Whoever will forgive me if I _love a mortal._ ” Ryuk made a fake gasp and laughed until he was wiping away tears, “Oh that’s right! I will. I MAKE THE RULES NOW.”  
  
“Death gods shall not know of love.”  
  
“Speak the old omens, will you?” Ryuk took on a high pitched sing-song tone entirely inappropriate to the omen, “It tastes of sweetness but overflows their mouths with the noxious blackness of the void, lightening traces out their veins burning out their feral insides, defanging them, undoing them in chaos. Yada yada yada, more top-notch imagery of the final death. I heard the spiel growing up.”  
  
“Your father…” Beyondormason attempted to tell him.  
  
“That traitor to our kind was the holder of the King’s Manual and he wrote rules into it like they were nothing. He was a hypocrite who fucked mortals until he was cursed for fucking one claimed a more powerful son of hell and left to suffer in that bulbous form. Love yourself a thousand mortals for all I care.”  
  
“Your father had more reasons than that!” Justin is frustrated and barely holding it in.  
  
“Will you can it with this? Heard enough of the old man’s booming voice first hand, thanks.”

 

“You’re the king of our realm now. Operate on thoughtless emotions meant to distract mortals in their blip of an existence like love, lose sight of why we were given these powers, forget the grand design we serve in the scheme of life and death, and your great-great-grandfather will find new demons to oversee mortal death.”

 

“Whose grand design is that exactly? The king of hell ain’t watching how we do what we do. We’re, heh, _his super-powered garbagemen_.”  
  
“Do mortals question why they eat and sleep? _Are you denying what we must do?”_  
  
“Are you trying to piss me off; talking to me like I’m an idiot?”  
  
“My liege, no. It is my job as your advisor to question you. I’m reminding you we have a unique purpose amongst the realms of the afterlife.”  
  
“Death is not merely _a purpose we serve_. It is a fearsome power we hold nearly complete dominion over. My father lived his life serving both heaven and hell. For what? Our realm ruined. Our kind is still dying. We’ve come down almost to nothing.”  
  
“What would you have us do to fix it?”  
  
“We will not help the other realms any longer unless they give us good reason to do so. We will take what we need from the mortal worlds. We will raise new shinigami.”  
  
“If we stop doing our job we die out. What could they possibly owe us? It won’t work forso many reason. The other realms have massive armies. We have a small population of bored aging gods. You have become powerful, I give you that, but generals in hell have many times your power. I have seen this first hand.”  
  
“Oh, I know, old buddy.” Ryuk cocks his head at him, grinning wolfishly, “Raw power isn’t everything. You know I appreciated observing human economics. I learned the power in trade. They haven’t realized yet their grand cities that depend ancient rites? Their comfortable lifestyles… all of those things… need something we can provide them.”  
  
“No. They most certainly don’t need us all that badly. We help with unbiased judgment but mortals still pass to the next life or ultimate death without our intervention. We simply send many of them swifter on their way.”  
  
“Riddle me this. Say someone were to remove from his post the ancient titan that opens and closes the gates to Mu when the gate was wide open. Who then will be able to take sinful or blessed souls from that plane?”  
  
Justin claps his metal skeleton hand over his mouth with a clang. Important angels and demons possessed untold powers. But only Death Gods could resist the pull into the gate.  
  
“That’s right. No one else except for us. And my brother, they’ll be needing those souls. We _will have the only remaining power to move newly deceased souls. We won’t amass our power by waging war. We will amass it by having what they can’t do without.”_  
  
They both sit in silence with the gravity of that proposal. Ryuk wonders if Justin doesn’t think he’ll really do it.  
  
But that immense creature at the gate? It would follow _him_ anywhere. He wasn’t messing with Light back when he’d told him it was his friend. He’d sat on its shoulder and watched it open they gates. He found the rush of motion as the vacuum inside sucked everything forward around them to an ultimate end to begorgeous, exhilarating.  
  
“The blood loss has you saying impossible things. You should bone and sinew should be knitted back together by now. We should really get back.”  
  
Aha, Justin thought these were merely pie in the sky ideas. Ryuk let his amusement shine through his tone, “Yes. We should.”  
  
Ryuk walks back out of his old home where Kindarrah is in chains with a muzzle over her many fanged face. “Older sister, I promised you, I will not kill you. But until this realm is securely in my power, you will not be free again.” She starts towards him but her chains only creak with their effort of holding her in place. He levitates her so she can be dragged behind them in flight.  
  
He motions to go. Justin grabs her eying his young King with ever deepening respect.  
  
  
___________  
  
  
Ryuk separates from his advisor who takes his elder sister to the catacombs under the castle for holding. He doesn’t walk to the tower. He flies to the window and slides in through it, with his katana on his side and his manual in hand - now his most important treasures exist in the same stronghold together and it should make them easier to protect.  
  
Light looks miserable on their bed when he sees him. He rolls away from him and pulls the comforter over his head.  
  
“ **Come out from there Light.** **Did you know what was causing your pain?** ”  
  
“I half-suspected it then the gold skeleton told me. Forgive me for holding off on saying something, for not appreciating having been non-consensually turned into your alert system.” Light rolls his eyes with barely concealed hatred.  
  
“You’re lucky that I won that fight so handily. You would not last a day without my protection.”  
  
“Am I lucky? Lately I wish for nothing anymore but my own death. If you could feel my pain instead; you would not call me lucky.” Light says, straightening his spine and puffing his chest out. He looks ridiculous in his pretty clothes, sitting up in their luxurious bed, fucked out and saying that. It’s pathetic posturing.  
  
He circles his bed looking Light over, stalking him as the apex predator, towering above him as the alpha male, “Y’know, that’s not how things work. Your pain is, heh, not important.”

 

Something is wrong with this picture. Light is laid out before him almost thoughtlessly. Chaos knows his slave is too proud to be comfortable in their bed prostrated before him yet.Had the drugs from yesterday night, which made their fucking so easy, not worn off yet?  
  
No. This is something else. This is some little show of barely believable obedience set up for his distraction.  
  
He won’t let on that he knows that Light is guilty of something more than ignoring the pangs in his side.  
  
“Light, pay attention to this I am your King. **Protect this book with everything you have.** ”  
  
Light dutifully takes the dark purple tome from his hands and nearly crumples under its weight which makes him cackle. Falling on the bed it flips itself open to the rules for courting. Strange how all the text displays for his slave as well and they are not yet mated family. Ryuk pauses and looks at Light whose eyes reflect the symbols.  
  
“ **Don’t you try and read it.** Come here. Stand up before me.” It is not a command but Light sidles over to him and stands beside him. That alone is suspect, he runs his talons over high-set cheekbones and takes a deep breath in.  
  
Light looks calm, he beautifully made up to Ryuk’s liking but he smells like sweat, fear and something else Ryuk can’t quite place. He runs his fingers through his reddish brown hair. Saying nothing when he finds a few long black strands intertwined in its lush softness.

 

So then, he smells like _Justin’s sub-par human_.  
  
His expression doesn’t change but he curses in shinigami under his breath, he is on fire with rage. The humans can’t help themselves; they are creatures of habit. He’ll be having ‘a talk’ with Justin about this. It’s his fault for not keeping his property under control.  
  
“You will stay here in our room until you are suitable to be in the throne room,” He snaps his fingers and all the windows and door in their bedroom become fortress walls, “I have much to do today. **Stay here inside these four walls, my scheming beauty, you are my prisoner until you are my mate.** ”  
  
He dematerializes and drops down into his throne room. He finds Justin there with Mikami Teru stripped of his armor, cowering naked before him, diamonds are lodged deeply into his joints, pinning them into place and making him bleed. The former lawyer is screaming at the top of his lungs.  
  
“You found out quickly.” Ryuk chuckles, “I guess you are my advisor with good reason after all.”  
  
“I deeply apologize, my liege. I asked for a thorough account of what had happened while we were away and I heard… plenty. Had I known my slave was still interested in yours I would not have left them together.”  
  
“Will you make him forget this too?” He yells over the sound of screaming, “So you can have your cutesy courtship of him? Seriously. Him?”  
  
Justin growls, “I’ll have to. These humans break quickly.” Mikami, indeed, is offering him any and everything he wants to stop the torture. Offering up Light’s very head on a plate which sets Ryuk’s dangerous jaw on edge.“He grew up abused. He’s far more mentally fragile than yours.”  
  
“I’ve told you, we can find you a different one! Ha!  _A prettier one_!” Ryuk calls like he’s offering humans in different flavors now.  
  
“No,” Justin replied firmly, “The challenge of this one is worth it. His love of your intended mate is ideal, it runs deep… it will keep him working hard _for me_.”  
  
Ah, why couldn’t Beyondorsmason have been his true blood relative? He was so much wiser than his sister.  
  
Ryuk takes a seat in his throne and watches the display of precision-like violence until the raven haired human is barely alive. Justin is quite novel with his jewels, the way he orchestrates their movement out from the fixtures in his body with flicks of his hands. 

Mikami can’t even scream anymore, his vocal cords have gone so raw all he can do is squeek. Ryuk, sensing it’s over, tosses him the last genesis leech from his body, one should be enough for a simply constructed body like that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have emerged not-entirely-victorious from my real world problems to bring you these imaginary problems inside of a vicious but fictitious afterlife. 
> 
> This is largely unbeta'd and I apologize for that.
> 
> If anyone out there is grateful for this update you should be sending thanks ZombieJesus who has encouraged me to continue writing and gave me some incredible feedback and ideas. 
> 
> Also, I am a lazy asshole in a way even Ryuk might admire but I love you Death Note fandom. I'll write this smut for you guys.
> 
>  
> 
> Especially you ficcers. 
> 
>  
> 
> Can someone send me/link me to fan art of glam rock Light Yagami? It has to exist somewhere and I need it like burning. (You don’t need to have made it.)


	9. Countermand (Pt. 1 of 2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter needed a lead-up for the next half to make sense. If you already read it only the first part is an update.

Light had heard everything downstairs. He’d heard Teru’s blood curdling screams until the sound broke or until the man had. Ryuk’s horrible laughter couldn’t be heard, yet Light could feel it in his bones.  
  
  
He'd choked a sob knowing they’d already been caught for their brief encounter. Knowing that they would have to suffer whatever consequences their insane, demanding masters deemed necessary to rein them back in.  
  
  
Then he’d caught himself. Because crying truly was useless, crying would not save Teru Mikami. Light had to think. He dried his tears quickly on black silk sheets. It stood to reason, if they were the living Death Notes of Ryuk and Justin then Teru had not died in the throne room today.  
  
  
He’d promised himself he wouldn’t give Ryuk the pleasure of his giving in to his desires but that had been before Teru had told him Justin had sounded like someone or something might intervene and take them from the Death Gods if their existence were found out.  
  
  
Perhaps what Teru, Kiyomi and he been made into was a taboo? He had other theories. He'd need time to explore them. Time to test them.  
  
  
This could no longer be about making Ryuk frustrated; about subverting his disgusting desires. That went against any hope of a comfortable survival. Ryuk could order whatever he wanted. Period. Light needed to make him want to do less of that; not more. They'd both keep their ears to the ground. This was about riding out this mess long enough to find the exit door.  
  
  
And when he could kill Ryuk; he would do it himself. As slowly and inventively as Light had been tricked to follow him down a primrose path; as unknowingly as he'd walked in to be bound to the shinigami’s Death Note - no _slower and less obvious that even than that_.  
  
  
Light shakily redid his eyeliner in the boudoir mirror and swiped clear gloss back on his lips. He imagined this body he had the way Ryuk must. A conduit for lust long unsatisfied. Then he let himself search for to the strange force inside himself that enjoyed being owned; the wanted to please and to serve Ryuk in particular.  
  
  
This he was realizing - could not possibly be himself. This was the feeling of the Death Note, to test his theory he thought very clearly to how many people he’d killed with a note and the power thrilled inside him; a feeling of blood thirst rose up, ‘Picture their face. Speak their name.’  
  
  
The force wasn’t a whisper. Nor a subvocalization. But it communicated with him. Written words had stamped into a dark blue void behind his eyes whenever he closed them. One by one they fell before him as if he’d written them there himself.  
  
  
“Ryuk Guivelostain-Morningstar”He wished, and the voice stamped the word, “Beloved King.” into the empty space where Light pure hatred for the shinigami should have only consumed it. In this way, it was easy to tell which parts were him and which weren't.  
  
  
The mad blood-thirst underlying that remained. He felt the soft pulse in his chest tattoo. His detestable master remained as annoyingly alive as ever.  
  
  
Letting his hatred and rage for his predicament take over he closed his eyes and pictured someone he knew could be killed by a Death Note. “Touta Matsuda, _friendly fire_.” He said viciously.  
  
  
The name and fate appeared in the void, and 40 seconds later he covered his mouth to stop from crying out as something that felt like a surge power coursed into him, through his limbs, into he very fingernails. In the void, behind his closed eyes he read 32 years. Light was only sorry the Death Note that he'd been bonded with couldn't show him the way that played out. The blood-thirst fell away and he’d have played with it more but he heard Ryuk’s wings flutter above him and his head shot up. The king had warped into the room.

* * *

  
  
There was no doubt that Light was guilty of something that Ryuk should have already been stringing him upside from the ceiling for. So he was surprised to find the man still at ease in their bed.  
  
  
He looked mighty collected, almost as if he'd accepted things. Ryuk felt Justin must have had the foresight to psychically cut off sound from the throne room because even the act from earlier would have ceased had Light heard Teru's shattering screams. It would have been child's play for Justin, to do so. Ryuk hadn't bothered to develop such powers. Shit that took _too much time_. But he must have for Teru Mikami’s breaking voice at the apex of that torture should have been heard for kilometers.

  
“My King, was something else wrong?”Light’s greeting seemed even more uncharacteristically warm than before.  
  
  
“Just dealing with Justin Armonia, pet.”  
  
  
“Then you are back in for the night?” The man assessed softly, knowing all that this implied and lowering his eyes submissively to the floor.  
  
  
“Yeah. Ready to hear my commands? Should ya wash up first?”  
  
  
“My lord, could you… hold off on from using your voice as a weapon against me tonight?”  
  
  
Ryuk was about to ask why in the seven hells he would do such a thing when he’d just been through a fight - obviously, he expected his victory sex.  
  
  
He’d been all set to give Light a firm _no_ then follow with a command for the man to practice sucking his cock until the early orange glow of dawn fell across their bed when Light slowly angled himself away and bending over when on hand against the headboard used his other hand to shimmy his pants down his hips, allowing for an uninterrupted view of his bared ass. Ryuk swallowed and  felt his body grow hot to see Light move docilely before him without a command  
  
  
As inviting as a lover. Fresh desire welled up in Ryuk’s chest and spilled out of his throat in a shaky baritone growl. How he could respond to this display? Cruel words had been warring behind his lips on his way back to their bedroom after he'd sent Justin away with his misbehaving and now silent servant.  What declaration to make to put Light back in his low place? What particular command to give?  
  
  
The desire to punish him died when Light was giving him something he wanted and hadn't yet asked for:  
  
  
Light was slowly undressing for Ryuk’s pleasure on their bed, his leather pants shimmied further down until they were hitched down around his mid- thighs and were binding him together there a little tighter.  
  
  
He could barely believe this show. His shark smile widened, yeah, he could stand to wait and see where this was headed.

 

Light had always been fit and thin enough to be universally attractive but the man had his curves. Ryuk took in the curve of his waist down into the grooves of the enticing V of his hips and as Light exposed the tattoo across his heart - Ryuk again admired his given name indelible upon the perfect canvas of his skin.  
  
  
Ryuk could hold back no longer once that shirt came off. No longer content to watch he silently floated up and joined on the bed behind Light who continued to seduce him in this slow striptease. From this vantage point the dotted line of Light's spine decorated his expanse of smooth almond-colored skin.  
  
  
Light’s penchant for acting against his instincts whenever it was in his best interest was all too clear to Ryuk. What a fox for relenting and acting how Ryuk had wanted him to when he should be getting his ass beat for fucking the other human while Ryuk had actually been getting his ass beat.  
  
  
As if anyone, man, demon or angel, could hurt someone locking them in with such captivating eyes. His old heart thudded in his chest, he’d never been one to wax poetic beings of flesh and blood before he’d seen this man - his chosen mate. He'd spent years learning dark magic, fighting his inherent desire to do nothing, knowing at the end of it there would be this, that if he could just do everything the King's Manual had advised him _there would be this_.  
  
  
Ryuk licked his lips to feel the generous swell of Light’s ass pressing against him now. He wanted everything at once. The animalistic noises this slow dance was drawing out from him pressed against the back of his many fangs.

  


Ryuk reached for him with broad long-fingered hands, and cupped that swell then gently pried the man's cheeks apart. Knowing his many silver rings bit cold into flesh and contrasted with the warmth of his broad hands. Light’s flesh had the most pleasant give at this part of his body.  
  
  
“Greet me with your backside… is this where you prefer to be kissed?”  
  
  
Light whose ass he'd been ruthlessly massaging, gave a shy sounding moan.  
  
  
“Lift your hips up if you want my kiss here first. Show me that I'm not wrong.”  
  
  
Light shamelessly jutted himself into the air. So, the human wanted another hit of this; hadn’t taken much to get him addicted to this type of oral sex.   
  
  
Again, up close, his human smelled like Justin's. Ryuk hissed and bottled his rage for later.  
  
  
Light seducing him into not caring was new and refreshing. Ryuk imagined he should encourage any submission he hadn’t had to drill into the man’s head. Punishment could come later when waiting to explode on the man was this sweet.  
  
  
Once he’d grown used to this new role, Ryuk had imagined that Light should always be ready to take him no matter what. The howof that hadn't mattered to Ryuk in his old fantasies. But seeing him, nearly nude, beautiful, asking for Ryuk to do the work of prepping him in this way. He realized it had been an incomplete fantasy. In all honesty, Ryuk would prepare him for however long it took to see pleasure.  
  
  
The pleasure was so much prettier on him. All Light's reactions were good, crying out, the tears and gnashing of teeth had its own appeal. Sobbing and sniffling didn't really entice Ryuk. His blushing, laughing, moaning, squirming and winding his limbs around Ryuk though pumping into him, receiving him with a groan... any and all of that - heaven.  
  
  
Though Light wasn’t a god, Ryuk knew he’d worship the man with his mouth whenever just because it got those reactions. Ryuk thrilled at having already learned how rewarding it tasted to bury his face in this. How helplessly sexual it made Light.  
  
  
So he leaned back into the warmth between pert asscheeks to lick, nip, suck, and wet and finally drive home his tongue. Getting eaten out was indeed soon turning Light into a mess of overwhelmed pleasure sounds of helplessness to be found within dark pleasure, his fallen angel locked into a prison of kisses.  
  
  
Running his talons over his skin until they made little red streaks up and down Light’s hips and stomach as his tongue moved faster until the mimicry of being fucked by his cock was altogether too much for the man.  
  
  
“More!” Light sobbed.

 **  
** _I am giving you everything. Yet you cry out more. Do you want my cock instead, little one?_   Though he didn’t really care to clarify which part of himself would satisfy Light's plea. He’d told Light this relationship was about his needs now, not the human’s and he'd been serious. Light was just lucky his own pleasure was this endlessly enjoyable. He withdrew his tongue and purred as he first thrust up into the slightly opened passage.  
  
  
Sinking his thick member deep inside his begging human. The other’s sweet pained keening pleased him as he filled him wider and deeper than his tongue ever could have. He crowed appreciatively when Light backed against him to the base.  
  
  
Now this? This was a good ending to a shit day. Light didn't know he was about to be taken in hand and was practically making love to him to prevent his anger. The Kingdom was subdued, brought under his power and his insurgent sister was now jailed and guarded. Any other shinigami that dared fight him would know they'd find themselves in similar straights. Kindarrah had been locked away with new, eager volunteer guards at the door. Sidoh and Gook had turned on a dime to serve him.  
**  
**  
They’d all be bordering on obsequious now in hopes of earning themselves a living breathing death note like he and Justin had and Daril had been given before she'd ruined her.  
  
  
Few of them would ever have something like this.  
  
  
But none of the rest of them would ever taste his soon-to-be mate; as clearly as he could see their desire for that. A complete pipe dream which was already moving them to serve him better too. Sex slaves were often shared; that much was true. Their union couldn't come fast enough for Ryuk.

  


He moved his hands to Light’s firm thighs, rubbing them as he considered him possessively and reveled in the fact of his ownership. Those amber eyes were shuttered tightly and lined with tears. His face sporting a dark blus and his head tossed back as Ryuk moved within him.   
  
  
His servant’s cries spurred him on; he started to move quicker. The hitched breathing Light was trying to hide went straight to Ryuk’s cock and he couldn’t help but gasp as Light ass squeezed around his cock as if trying to consume it.

 

“Grasp at me all hungry like that and I’m going to fill you up _completely_.” he growled, "Are you going to keep doing that, my Light?  
  
  
Unexpectedly, Light whispered, “Yes.” And tightened around him again.  
  
  
It was too much to think of Light aching to be filled by him. In just a few more thrusts, Ryuk came with a low cry and he thrust deeply to the hilt, swelling inside the already overstretched cavity before spraying his release in thick ropes. He stayed inside his pet as six times he pulsed to paint hot insides slick with his seed. He stayed locked inside even as he softened, his thumbs rubbing soft circles along a tea-colored hips. Light was sporting all manner of bruises and bites from their rougher sessions before, all his master's handwork. 

 

“You see? No new bruises this time. No bleeding. See how good this can be when you don’t fight me. Force me to use the imperium? That’s the most I’ve ever come inside you at once.” He encouraged. Light couldn’t help but moan at that, his blush darkened at the shinigami’s words. “You’re doing good, let me show you what you get when you are good for me.” Light squirmed on the cock at half-mast inside him, his own aching needs intensified. He obviously needed to get off.

  


Ryuk was ready to oblige. He lavished his attention on the man and reached down with a whetted palm. Light cried in relief. He moved his hips in a frenzy as Ryuk stroked his cock.

Ryuk wasn't going to get him off this way though. Not as a reward. He lowered himself and slipped his tongue gratefully across the man’s cockhead, and down his shaft, and Light took it so easily. He whined, and shuddered at the touch. Then Ryuk pulled back to curl it around his balls instead, drool dripping messy over his perenium. Jaw wide open and teeth laid carefully against his pubic mound.Light whimpered, clung to him and rocked into that dangerous mouth.  
  
  
He teased the man’s balls ruthlessly until he heard, “Oh god, oh please,” then Ryuk swallowed every part of his cock and balls with serpentine undulations that made him scream.

  
Light grew pliant like Ryuk had never seen him do before as he took his time to draw this pleasure out as a reward,occasionally he peered up to see amber pupils enlarged by helpless desire, Light’s flush spreading from across his pretty nose, over his cheeks down to his chest. 

  
  
With a loud moan, he came coating Ryuk's tongue and his own cock. His muscles relaxed and his head dropped down as he panted. Light’s breath sounded like a struggle for him now and his fingertips were still grasping and trailing over the back of Ryuk’s head as the shinigami lapped up the remainder of Light’s ejaculate dribbling down his member. Then Ryuk sat him up to draw him in, leaned down and kiss and nip at his right collarbone while Light looked like he was feeling pretty well as close to boneless as he'd ever been.

 

“Never had anybody like me, Kira.” he purred as a taunt, grabbing his glowing and panting bedwarmer. He guided the man back above his second of the night erection. "We ain't even really gotten started. That's jus' what it should feel like to be mine."

 

Ryuk couldn’t help but pause to admire the sight of Light fucked-out, spent and vulnerable for him; moved as easy as a doll against his chest, neck lulling forward from exhaustion. Properly positioned, he thrust up to penetrate the man again, earning a whine of protest from his sensitized human.

 

“Aww, ha ha, what’s the matter there, Light-o?” Knowing Light had already become accustomed to being allowed to let looming sleep claim him after these sessions. A wicked smile played across Ryuk's face and as he spoke he let his anger slowly come to color his words until Light was cringing away from him, “Now’s not the time for you to rest. That was a nice enough appetizer but it was only the beginning tonight. You disloyal snake, did you really think I wouldn't know?”

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed the most fucked up thing I've ever written in my life - throw a kudos at me or better yet comment and tell me your thoughts. If you didn't enjoy it, eh, I don't know what to do about that. Because we're all here now, aren't we? 
> 
> (Update: ...that's a lot more kudos than I'd been hoping for. THANK YOU for your encouragement to continue to write the most depraved thing I've ever written.) 
> 
> IMPORTANT: I from time to time revise what I write until the story expresses what I wanted to convey. I know that's annoying if you are a subscriber as I'm not above changing anything that doesn't work with the 'end game'. For example, chapter 3 was updated with one scene regarding the King's Manual that I'd had trouble with figuring out where to work in.
> 
> EVEN MORE RANDOM NOTES YOU DIDN'T ASK FOR:  
> Fait accompli - "A thing that had been decided before those affected hear about it which leaves them with no option but to accept it."
> 
> It's also a riff on a Ryuk quote in the manga, which is truly something else, it can be translated as, “I’m afraid your trust in me will seal your fate.”
> 
> I am the author of the original work this is a more-than-moderate improvement upon since I wrote the original when I was in middle school. Different psued... same human. 
> 
> 1)Why write the Ryuk/Light pairing in this way? 
> 
> 2) What is wrong with you?
> 
> a)For softer explorations of this pairing, I highly recommend you click the Ryuk/Light tag. There aren't many bad writers for the pairing. And as far as I can tell the truly awful ones didn't gather on A03. They can definitely be read as bros in canon but, for this, I kind of latched on to the recurring detail of how Ryuk could be read to never *emotionally* care about Light despite what all happened and all the years they spent side-by-side. How he viewed him as an object meant to amuse him.
> 
> There is definitely a beauty and the beast allure to their dynamic but I went with a cruel interpretation for Fait. Here, Ryuk is a mostly incorporeal embodiment of Death come upon Earth. Light is a mere human man who'd spendt the majority of the timeline of Death Note behaving as if he will live forever and 'become God of a new world' without any repercussions.  
> Ryuk, man... Ryuk fascinates me. The self-absorbed trickster Death God who canonically stole Light's death note from Shidoh DESPITE THE FACT IT COULD HAVE KILLED THAT THE GUY. He dgaf about anybody. Morally speaking, I feel like he's chaotic evil presented beside lawful evil. By character design alone, Ryuk was a fantastically conceived contrast to Light's fragile human perfection. Yet Ryuk tells Light there will be repercussions and Light blows him off treating him like a dog. In my story those repercussions come right along with a fully corporeal Ryuk. Death conquers Light Yagami in all ways. He courted it and it came for him.  
> Funny fact that has nothing to do with Fait: the original character design for Ryuk made him more handsome than the protagonist but the author and artist ultimately decided that no one in the Death Note universe got to be prettier than Light fucking Yagami. They even joked ugly Ryuk was just a mask and underneath that was some smoldering bishounen dude. 
> 
> b) So, so much.


End file.
